Prosthetics
by Kami-Inu
Summary: Ties in with 'Jigsaw Girl'. Slightly dark AU and crossover. Full details inside. The same night, told through a different pair of eyes. Ones that are fueled by rage, longing...and confusion. A brew that Kadaj would really rather do without. But, like usual, he doesn't get to choose. It's just a matter of making the payout worthwhile. Whether in blood, or otherwise.
1. Never

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'FFVII', 'Silent Hill', 'Bleach' or 'Prosthetics'. All rights belong to Square Enix, Konami, Tite Kubo and Slipknot. I only own my OC, and this fanfiction. Thank you.**

These walls. These four white walls that surrounded him. Like a silent cocoon, keeping its occupant a secret from the world, a surprise just waiting to be sprung.

Only difference here though, was that Kadaj had left this little 'safe haven', many times before. Of his own free will. And the only 'surprise' that was in store, was the true extent of his intentions, reflected in the faces of every sorry ant that was stupid enough to cross his path. Insignificant, worthless sacks of flesh, bone and organ! The single amusing thing about them-or the whole of them that always seemed to assail his vision-was all the wonderful red lifeforce they would leave behind. Whether in the wake of missions, or even just venting.

Right now, he really wished that he'd been able to do either one of those.

Especially when he was touchy from another excursion as a lab rat, and pissed at the world. At least he hadn't been doped up like a champion Chocobo on steroids and aphrodisiacs-like a certain _some_ one he wouldn't name, but it still sucked. Fucking Hojo and those monthly tests. There were always, always, side-effects. It seemed like everything in this whole damn world came with side-effects, consequences. Far too many of them for his liking.

And the rules, too...whoever said he was a stickler for fighting fair? He'd use any means to get what he wanted. Blood was not a problem, and neither was power.

Or hatred. He had plenty of that to spare.

He was holed up in his bedroom in the late hours, unable to sleep because of all the nerves that seemed to have been electrified throughout his body. It was impossible to just lie down and relax. Kadaj sat on the edge of his bed instead, elbows on knees and leaning forwards. His hands were threaded through those silky, silver, shoulder-length locks of his. So different, so uncommon. So unnatural. Beautiful, and yet...an anomaly. Not normal.

Not treated the same.

"Feh!" The male lifted his head quickly, allowing his arms to drop down to his lap, resting on his thighs. The leather that coated his lean, muscled form was taut. Raising one hand up in front of his face, Kadaj clenched and released it a few times, watching as the leather there too, warped with his actions. To make a fist, it felt so good. He wouldn't have minded smashing it through something nearby.

There were other things he liked using his fists for, however...like holding tight to the hilt of his Souba, and slicing through all enemies in one clean, swift strike. The shower of warm, crimson red that would rain over him, with every new bit of human that was carved, diced, chopped, ripped, torn away. Torn away by his strength and ability to use that Weapon in his hands like it was a goddamned third arm.

All that red...it would've certainly made a nice contrast to the dull whiteness that surrounded him. He would've had a ball painting this whole space red, red to suit his twisted little blackened heart.

Remember how he'd been talking about side-effects? Well, this was one of them, in full action.

And the worst part? It wasn't entirely because of the test alone-even if that had played a role in the reaction he was having now. No, there was another reason why he was so tense and on edge tonight. In general, his whole day hadn't been easy. And it didn't look like his evening was going to get any better. It had all started with the examinations, Hojo...and that damned older Brother of his, Yazoo.

Diligently, like clockwork, Kadaj and Loz had attended their appointments, and gotten the work over and done with. But Yazoo...oh, Yazoo. That prick. No, he just _had_ to be the one to mess it all up. That bastard had decided to skip his checkup, **again** , and since Kadaj was the Leader of their 'Remnant' trio, it had fallen on him to go and find where he'd gotten to...and hopefully give him a good earful of just what Hojo had inflicted on him. Whether or not the man was responsible for their existence, he didn't care. He only put up with it because it kept him on his path to the ultimate goal:

To be the best. Perfect. A perfect person-no, being...

...yet he was constantly referred to as a fucking 'specimen'. Or 'second best', outside the labs. A 'clone', like he didn't have his own personality, beyond his genetic matter. The only thing he was happy for was the fact that the genetics gave him the ability to actually have a shot at that elusive title of fame, acceptance, recognition...

But from who? The public?

"Ha!" The thought made Kadaj both laugh and reach for his sword by the bedside in one smooth sweep. The 'public' was a joke! They didn't know a thing about him, much less anyone he was related to, and they never would. He had no interest in any of them, unless he was looking for another target on which to practice his swings. The ones outside, in the real world, and the ones who worked the lowest level floors inside Shinra. Hell, even the faces employed for menial labor and tasks upon the upper levels. They were all disgusting.

It wasn't like he was deaf. Even if they had garnered their own fanbase, there was still backlash. Kadaj and his two Brothers, having been created from Brother Sephiroth's genetic material, were brought into the limelight as three younger siblings. But they had nothing to their name other than a bloodline. And thus, they hadn't nearly as much of the unflinching majority support like he.

Sephiroth had done great things; he was the SOLDIER program's best recruit, now a First Class and General. He'd single-handedly ended the Wutai War. He had been a blessing, a marvel, something new and shiny that had attracted the masses to him immediately.

Along with the fact that they couldn't get much information on his personal life, for the most part, as well as his exceptional skills in battle, stunning physical appearance, and charisma when needed, i.e in front of the rolling cameras? That only served to further whet their appetites. Their 'adoration' would soon reach critical levels. Then, the second go.

 _ **They**_ had been brought into this world. Not by normal means-even Sephiroth had had a human mother. But not them. They had been created in tubes, born in labs, and raised there among the company headquarters for the rest of their lives, all up until now. Of course, the general public didn't know about all this, they just bought the crafted cover story of triplets who had been living far away, brought back now to join their Brother.

Once more, cue the "Oohs" and "Ahhs". Something new, yet familiar. More Sephiroths! More faces to gush over! That's what they must've thought, upon first hearing the news. It had certainly been the exciting affair, when they'd come around. Not much was revealed about where they came from, which also helped in the long run. In their case, people stopped asking quite as many questions, allowing them those few years to breathe. Gradually, they grew up, hidden from the world, yet somehow still connected to the public eye. And that was when he'd first noticed it.

The stares. The whispers. These were the signs he observed at the beginning, from either the lower-level employees, or the upper nitwits. Then, certain segments of the outside population, on those rare occasions he'd gone beyond the company walls, once old enough and with reason. He remembered a few instances where all three of them had had to attend something or other with Sephiroth. During those moments, the burning attention would increase, boring into him as these people tried to judge him without knowing a damn thing. They had no inkling of anything close to the truth. Because of where they'd come from, their 'identities' mainly consisted of them making Shinra look good.

Behind the scenes, however, they were being trained just as well as anyone else as a line of defense and further weaponry, should Shinra need the extra assistance-or just wanted to leave an impression.

He'd supposed his Brothers had taken notice of the scrutiny as well, but if they had, they must not have cared enough to have done anything about it. Either that, or they were just that plain ignorant. He wouldn't have been surprised. He was the Leader, wasn't he? Give him some fucking credit here! Was it a matter of different methods to dealing?

Trembling. Why was he starting to tremble? All these issues, past and present, coming to overwhelm him here and now, in one fell swoop. He didn't need anyone to help him prove anything. He could do it on his own, and show those bastards. Make them eat their words like the garbage they were.

"More pretty faces. Seems Shinra's good for collecting those." Only concerned about the surface.

"They seem...sort of dangerous. Not honorable, like Sephiroth. I'm not sure if I'd ever trust them to do anything." Ignorant, and quick in jumping to conclusions.

"God, why do they have to have those girly faces? Fucking freaks. And what's with all the leather? At least Sephiroth wears noticeable armor, too." Judgmental assholes.

"They just don't have that same quality that General Sephiroth has. I don't think I could ever listen to anyone like them, to be honest. _If_ they were to try and take up his mantle." Assumptions, assumptions.

"Are you serious? I wouldn't be able to stop laughing if I saw them out and about!" Plain, straight-up mockery.

"What's so special about them? So what if they're Sephiroth's Brothers? He's still better than all three of them combined." Comparisons, just like always.

"They're just cash-ins looking to ride on Seph's coattails. A publicity stunt from Shinra, bringing them out this way. They want the attention." Big talkers, who riled themselves up with delusions of actually having an inkling as to how Shinra worked. Attention was only a bonus, not the absolute goal.

"Where the heck do they hail from? Do these three even have the same mother...?" Mother. A Mother. No...no, they did not.

So much overwhelming hatred and loathing. That pure desire to make everything within a 500 foot radius suffer at his hands. Better. Better. _**Better**_. The word echoed in his head like a ringing bell. He knew his Brothers hadn't seen things his way, hadn't heard it the way he had. They didn't have the same sort of reasoning as he. They would never understand why those rats beneath them couldn't be allowed to say such things.

So what if they didn't have a mother? A human one or a motherly figure, it didn't matter. They were here, they were alive, right? Didn't that count for something, anything at all?

First. First, first, _first_. A pounding was starting to build in his head. Sephiroth was always to be considered first, all the way back to Jenova, his human mother. But no one else, not even the man in question, had much of a clue as to who she was. A woman who had been abandoned by her lover while pregnant with child, dying shortly after its birth. That child would be crafted and raised, to become a hero to the world.

Kadaj could feel the handle of the blade against his gloved palm, tightly pressing the material into skin. That urge to strike out was almost overwhelming-but he couldn't act on it. Frustrating though it may've been, he'd gotten a restriction placed on him, from every time he'd wound up having what they called 'temper tantrums'. He preferred to call them as they really were, 'stress relief'. Shinra had gotten irritated with the damage bills, and had told him, in no uncertain terms, to knock it off. If he was going to make damage, it had to be small. Not noticeable.

But. That hadn't satisfied him, at all. Most of the time now, he would devote himself to the training simulators-which were also starting to take a beating from all his 'venting', and would probably cause the higher-ups to come calling again.

Or, even better, his missions. Then, he would actually get to unleash all that pent-up vitriolic thirst for mayhem and massacre.

It wouldn't just be an image; his sword would be slicing through flesh and sinew, cracking and snapping the bone with every well-aimed stab. Turning the insides and out into nothing more than meat thrown into a blender, and set to 'puree'. In that moment, he truly felt alive, taking others lives in his stead. The rush of euphoria coursing through him, surveying everything he had wrought, all in the silent name of Shinra...and his bloodlust.

To prove himself on these killing fields, that the world would never know, never see. A bloody warrior, a fallen angel. Fighting in the dark, making the bodies rise...until nobody could ignore the missing, the loss, the blood.

And the _smell_.

"Heh..." Letting out a low sigh, Kadaj relaxed his grip on Souba's handle. Turning it in his grasp, he watched the two strands of fabric, extending from each side of the hilt-dark and light, respectively-and mused to himself once more on the ignorance of the public.

They would never know. They didn't know now, and that wasn't going to change. Shinra was working to make the Planet a better place. Their role as a major energy company helped in that department, as well as providing a good umbrella for everything else. But they still had those armies and operative forces, Weapons and regular guards and alarms; hell, even the Turks! Shinra was well equipped, and more to the point, they were willing to extend that power as far as they could reach, under the table.

However, there were no limits for a group like Shinra.

They didn't mind portraying a 'softer' image, something cleaner and friendly. The energy was a good resource to be involved in. The production was steady. And they liked having those fan bases build up for their strongest fighters, or the general myriad of colorful characters that made Shinra home.

A slight, fleeting thought, just two words on the wind. _Like her..._

Shinra knew how to fight, and they weren't shy about using that firepower, either-when it was of benefit to them. They weren't reckless. Again-Wutai War, anyone? It was a suitable example though, if you wanted something major. And don't forget all the cover-ups and take downs, those missions of eternal silence on anyone who could be considered a 'liability', or a 'loose end'. So many names, an endless list of enemies...and not all were necessarily 'evil'.

Their hands were stained, no matter how many masks they flashed in front of the public eye. No matter how much they tried to make up for each unspoken sin. They could never get them clean-those spots had built up, spread out, soaked in, down into the muscle and skeletons. The marks were no longer skin-deep.

And still, so many supported them willingly, without bothering to truly get to know the people they were revering. Everything that existed beneath the twinkling spotlight of business and politics. A pretty portrait indeed. Yes, he was thankful to Shinra. If it wasn't for their company and labs, he and his Brothers would've never come into existence. His life was something he would cherish. As long as he was breathing, he still had a chance. A chance to become something more than what he currently was.

More than just an afterthought in the background. The runner-up.

But Shinra was certainly not a peaceful name, by any means. It made perfect sense, if you really thought about the faces that lived beyond the company walls. Of course, nobody ever did, outside of their fantasies. It's not like 'celebrities' were real people, they all just existed for the entertainment of the masses...but these were characters, beings who could've easily overthrown and destroyed the whole world, if they were so inspired.

Yet their public continued to treat them like garbage; either revering their fantasy imaginings blindly, following in a brainless single-file line, or they spat on their names, and crushed their honor beneath their heels.

It was coming back. The pounding. All the rage was starting to rise again. Never would those people guess, that the ones they worshiped so fervently without rhyme or reason...could be just as monstrous as those they 'protected' their adoring public from, realizing their presence or not. Monstrous in their own ways, but the comparison was still apt.

The blood of the guilty, the nameless, and simply the unfortunate targets-all of them mixed and mingled beneath the feet of the employees who actually had a vivid idea as to what was really at work in this powerhouse threat. The puddles splashed, leaving red footprints that would smear and fade, but never wash away completely. Bodies would continue to rise, and eventually, the entire ground would be a rippling river of lifeforce and stepping stones. The names that kept falling in the race for further control and domination, all with that warm smile of a familiar brand label.

Control...domination...familiar...

Shinra was home. But it also bore its own horrors. They were both sheltered and exposed here, in this gigantic madhouse of progression and aggression.

Kadaj wasn't usually the most cheerful of presences to begin with. And having to deal with Hojo and that irritating dick of a Brother, Yazoo, in one sitting? Was _not_ something he wanted to face on a regular basis. He would have had to kill at least three people a day, just to get rid of all the negative energy. One for each figure that had irritated him, and then one extra for good luck, or something, who the hell really knew. Maybe even more than just the three.

Following the exchange in Hojo's lab, Kadaj had wound up nearly turning the entire complex upside-down just to find him. Because Hojo, when he'd wanted something? Didn't only ask once. Especially considering the case of all of them; his so-called 'greatest creation', and then the siblings. Kadaj had had to listen to the sleaze-ball's criticism and repetitive questioning, while he still hadn't found hide nor hair of Yazoo.

Loz wasn't helping, either. He'd wanted to go work out after getting his shots done, and wasn't entirely interested in tracking down their smart-ass Brother. The male had gotten his fill of their middle sibling for the time being, seeing as when he'd offered a friendly reminder of the morning appointment, he'd been received with a quite biting and snippy comment. Sometimes Yazoo was really mean with his words. Why couldn't he have been given some sort of verbal aptitude...?

Kadaj couldn't blame Loz for his distance-even beyond today, there were so many other stunts that Yazoo had pulled on him, while the rest got directed towards he himself. But come on! Didn't anything about their familial relations count here? He didn't want to be the only one suffering bloody eardrums at the mercy of Hojo's voice!

Mercy...?!

It had happened before he'd realized it; Kadaj had stabbed at the floor beside his feet, nicking it with the double-bladed tip of his sword. With those catlike, vivid green eyes, he observed the sharp scratch against the marble. Well, so much for no damage, here's hoping this one would work as 'small' damage, so long as no one got down on their hands and knees to inspect the floor physically.

The male was now walking across his room, to the other side. A bare expanse of white wall greeted him here, and he took the opportunity to lean against it, allowing the solid surface to press into his back. His arms were at his sides, Souba's handle digging against the smooth plaster. Just waiting for him to return it to its rightful place: held tight in his left hand and ready to paint the town red.

Right now though, he couldn't focus on the sword. He had no current access to the training rooms, not at this hour. More to the point though, he wouldn't have gotten any satisfaction from them. He could take out enemy after enemy in the simulations, but he felt nothing upon doing so. There was no thrill, no chase. He could do this in his sleep!

No, he needed something tangible, something that would actually tear and waver under his touch. Something that would show it had encountered him, been handled by him. Something with more than just a programmed reaction.

That twitch in his eyebrow. He hadn't wanted to let the thought slip through, but there it was, that one point of recognition in his situation. Maybe instead, he needed something...something that would yield to him, yet was not necessarily weak...

Or some _ **one**_.

Now the fury inside of him was starting to warp, this time to a bottomless swirl of both anger and...affection? It wasn't only reserved for the slaughter this time. His heart was beginning to pound, and he felt the sweat of stress begin to form at his temples. Another twitch of the brow as well as the eye below it, and a flash of teeth in a tight grimace. More thoughts, flooding back to him all at once. That hadn't been his entire day, oh no. Not even close.

Of course, Kadaj hadn't been able to find Yazoo. The asshole had gone traipsing off to the academy, to do who knew what during the presentation being given by his Sisters. That's right. He had Sisters. They had Sisters, at least the trio did. Sephiroth hadn't acknowledged any of it. Which was fine, considering the current relationship he had with one of them. But yes. There were two of them.

Not blood related obviously, just...by bond. A sort of 'adoption' or 'initiation', if you will. That wasn't important here though, not yet anyway. He'd soon found out exactly why Yazoo had been doubly eager to skip his tests this day, and it wasn't a reason that sat well with him. It had extended beyond merely attending the show. From what Kadaj had been able to find out, Yazoo had been a busy little bee.

Seems that before the class was set to begin, Rufus had wound up calling in a favor from Sephiroth-or he would've, if Yazoo hadn't apparently picked the instructions up first, relaying them to his older Brother, while cutting out a few details here and there. Like, oh...the presentation itself? All he'd mentioned was the fact that Shinra wanted him to be the one to fetch some gear for the Princesses, since he was engaged to one of them. But that was it.

Oh, right. Kadaj hadn't yet mentioned that tidbit: those 'Sisters' of his? Were half-blood siblings to none other than Rufus Shinra, as well as more children to the late President before his son...thus making them viable heirs to the company and bloodline, as well.

Again though, he wasn't going to elaborate on that now. Just on the fact that as kids enrolled in regular lessons, the presentation was part of an elaborate cover-and another promotional tool for Shinra. The girls were pretending to be hired help for the upper levels, specially trained to deal with things that may arise in such a line of work. They had to be able to elaborate, and build up that proper facade. It would not be an easy task for anyone, he'd have to agree there. Ultimately though, it was just an act.

Why was it taking so long to reach the goddamned point? He needed to sort out his thoughts here, try and find some sort of cohesion and coherency. Otherwise, the snap of the synapse that would soon follow if he didn't bother acknowledging the many parts to this particular batch of trouble? It would be grand, but not in a way anyone else would encourage. All he could say here: lock your doors and duck for cover.

And then, be good little sheep and let him rip you apart, as soon as he'd shattered your barriers, dragging you out kicking and screaming to meet your maker. Right then and there, he wouldn't be thinking of distinctions, like 'friend' or 'foe'. A frightening smile was starting to tug at his lips.

Of all things, Yazoo had managed to convince Sephiroth to follow him into a sex shop. Yes. That wasn't a mistake. A sex shop. Let that sink in.

No matter if Sephiroth was the oldest and strongest, his charm and smarts were shared by Yazoo, who knew damn well what he had been given. Then add to that the fact that the younger bastard had honed those 'skills' of his to a dangerous perfection, using them on _anyone_ he wanted something from? Yeah, a particularly nasty combination.

He'd sharpened his 'abilities' probably even further than Sephiroth's-Kadaj was pretty certain his eldest Brother didn't pout nearly as much as Yazoo. Or talk his way right out of-or into-situations as often as he did. Sephiroth was good with words, but he didn't need to use any sort of manipulation with them, just to get what he wanted. He could've, he just chose not to. Most of the time, he didn't need to-his regular words were forceful enough on their own. His intent was always crystal clear.

There was no desire to manipulate anyone else for his personal gain, when he'd already found all he could've ever wanted-and more, by this present moment in time. His life was truly enviable, if you looked in at it from an outside perspective.

The head of the Remnants couldn't argue with it, either. Sephiroth was first...he was always first. First to be born, first to be noticed, first to be praised and adored. First to come to mind, first to achieve all these things. First to find and claim a mate. Kadaj-and to a certain extent, his Brothers, he just commented on it more-had to struggle and claw their way up, like wild animals caged below in the bowels of the Planet. A hole that had no beginning or end, even with the faint glow just out of his reach, above his head.

Kadaj had a grittier perspective of it than they did, this was evident. His mind was starving for stimulation and focus, in search of an outlet. The image went on. His fingers were bloody and gnarled, clutching so hard and deep at the crumbling, high walls surrounding him. The scent of being so far down in the dirt was swarming his nose, the rising smoke clouds choking his already strained lungs. His figure was stained in mud and more blood, sweat, and maybe even...a tear or two.

Not out of sadness. Out of venom. Jealousy. Anger. Spiteful fury that it was taking so long just to reach his goal. How many times would he have to climb up that unforgiving, claustrophobic tunnel, only to fall short once more? When would he have _that_ moment, when the world would finally notice _**his**_ greatness and merit on its own, instead of constantly _comparing him and his siblings to fucking_ _ **Sephiroth**?_ _!_

 **A/N: And so, a new tale begins. Where one perspective ends, another is picked up in its wake.**

 **Hello there, everyone. Welcome to a new story, though one that does not quite stand on its own [as much as its Narrator would prefer otherwise]. This fanfiction is a tie-in, or second telling, of the events that occurred in a previously posted story, 'Jigsaw Girl'. If you're interested in reading it, it's on my profile.** **  
**

 **Basically, this tale focuses on the perspective of a different face: the youngest of the three Remnants, Kadaj. And, like Yazoo, he's not shy about sharing his POV. Yazoo's tale focused on both the events of the current day, as well as the past. The same is true here. However, being that our guide is not, it's obvious that things would be different this time around. How much so? Well, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Like the prior story, the same warnings/guidelines apply here. It's an AU universe, featuring Crossovers and OCs. If that is not your cup of tea, that's fine. I would much rather people read what they enjoy, as opposed to otherwise. Fandom is big enough for everyone to play in w/out stepping on toes. At least, that's what I believe. As always, feedback is welcomed, encouraged and appreciated. I'm not perfect, and if there's anything I could work on, I would appreciate the head's up. I can't get better if I'm unaware. One pair of eyes is not necessarily enough to produce a good product.**

 **Next time: more musings. A taste of the tumultuous thoughts and temptations that whirl around, through his mind and bloodstream. Things are never stable; they just break and hold together in different ways. They learn to work through the pain. But those cracks will never truly mend...and the past can only be ignored for so long, before the sensations and memories are triggered once more.  
**

 **Until then, take care everyone.**


	2. Left

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'FFVII', 'Silent Hill', 'Bleach' or 'Prosthetics'. All rights belong to Square Enix, Konami, Tite Kubo and Slipknot. I only own my OC, and this fanfiction. Thank you.**

"Damn it!" Whirling around in one smooth turn, Kadaj had slammed his fist against the wall behind him. Feeling some satisfaction at the solidity giving way just so to his force, he tried to get back on the subject, the rest of his day.

Somehow, the two Brothers had wound up heading back to Shinra, carrying what Rufus had described later as "Barely passable costume lingerie that I really wish I hadn't had to see my Sisters in. I don't think Brothers should be seeing...those sorts of things...involving their siblings." Ha, he'd heard about the President trying so hard to hide the red tint to his face, before abruptly ending the conversations on the subject. Kadaj could only begin to imagine the spectacle that had resulted.

As well as _**her**_...dressed up like so...

Another strike to the wall. This time, there was a slight crack left behind. That _fucking_ Yazoo. How the hell he'd gotten away with so many stunts, up until this point, was beyond him. Kadaj would've been skinned alive by Sephiroth's Masamune if he'd ever tried a stunt like that involving his fiance, Kyra. AKA, one of the two Princesses of the Shinra line. However, Yazoo would be able to slip out of the noose with ease. He'd find a way.

But Sephiroth wouldn't have batted an eye at the other one...and _**she**_ probably wouldn't have said anything either, if she'd been the only one to get such an outfit, all on her own, at some other time. She'd even put it on, without question. Just make up a reason. So trusting, so vulnerable. There was nothing harmful in putting on clothing, right?

Didn't she realize the danger she was facing? The sublime quality to her nature was startling. That thought was enough to make the adrenaline pumping through his system surge, with an extra undercurrent. _**Her**_ , dressed up like _that_...in front of _**him**_ , just the two of them.

Another strike. Each one was gradually gaining in force, though not yet strong enough to shatter the plaster. More of the wall was beginning to cave, but for now Kadaj figured that, since there was no gaping crater in the surface, he was okay. It could handle one more hit, then he'd move on to another spot.

Ha, attempting to regulate his violent tendencies. What a goddamn joke.

After the 'adventure' at the academy, the day had ended, with both girls having returned to the headquarters ready to relax. Sephiroth had actually just come back from a long assignment that morning, when the impromptu 'mission' was tasked to him. His 'welcome back' speech, if you would. Obviously, he was waiting when Kyra had gotten home. The two of them most likely went off together to...do whatever, relationship-type things. How the hell Sephiroth had managed to fall in 'love' was beyond him.

But at least he'd picked a decent human woman. Kadaj didn't mind having her as an 'adopted' Sister. And...neither did he mind the other one. In fact, it may have gone a little farther than that...but once again, he wasn't allowed to jump forwards, without properly going through every last stressor that had accumulated among and upon him. The knots were too thick. He had to unravel them. The flashback wasn't over yet.

By this point, everyone was aware that Yazoo had been skipping his tests. The rest of the group were heading their own way, when Rufus had asked a request of her. Not of Kyra. The _other_ one. He'd told her to make sure that Yazoo went to his appointment. That was a one-hit KO, and something that was both fascinating and maddening to watch. If Kadaj had been there, he wouldn't have been able to stay cool.

She had that power over them, over him. That much was apparent. Even Yazoo, mister ice-cube himself, master of that blasted pout, was affected by her. Of everyone in their little group, she was the one that Yazoo, and himself, were most likely to follow. She was walking a thorny path, feet bare and bloodied, and they trailed after her. But not as hopeless romantics, or lost souls. They were haunting her, just as much as she did them.

And the best part: she didn't even realize it on her end, much less that they were there. She knew them, cared for them, hell-even _**loved**_ them, more than those parasites below and outside did. She understood _them_.

But she didn't quite understand their **hearts**. The darkest desires, locked away deep inside. All that she was almost painfully unaware of, in her battered empathy. The one thing they could never act upon, no matter how much instinct or drive was pushing them. Goading them into making this mere 'desire' what it should've truly been: real.

'Love'...what _was_ 'love', anyway?

How had he become so certain that she was being honest? It hadn't always been clear, not at the start. Oh, how many times...how many times he had chased her away, shocked her, terrified her-struck out at her, even. Yet that unwavering kindness had never relented. He couldn't get her to snap, not like him. She hadn't had the greatest command of language, but once she'd gained something of a voice-and a spine-he'd finally begun to take notice of her. More than just an annoyance, anyway.

He was skipping ahead of himself here again-or actually, was it behind? He couldn't be sure.

So finally, after all that initial running and struggle, Yazoo got to his appointment, with the girl in tow. She hadn't just asked him to go, nope. She'd _offered_ to go with him, and Yazoo being who he was, gladly accepted. Like hell he would've abandoned such an opportunity like that-her attention, her presence, there beside him, focused on him and him alone. If it had been _him_ , his response would've been more clipped, though he would've never said no, either.

Damn that Yazoo! Damn him and his tactics and his plans! Damn him and his ability to make the bloodline running through his veins seethe and boil. Kadaj was gritting his teeth, doing all he could to hold back the next punch that was just dying to spring forth. It had just kept getting better.

As it had turned out, completely unexpected on either end, Sister dearest had been...a bit _misinformed_ , about, of all things, how babies came to be. How they had wandered on that subject was anyone's guess. Hojo had been involved, what else was there to say?

The man had a thing for the subject of procreation; it seems he was quite insistent to find out if his 'subjects' were capable of full reproductive ability, and passing on their impressive stats to another. In this case, the suggested mothers...were the Sisters of Shinra, considering the personal benefit and their formidable lineage. Poor Kyra and Sephiroth, having such focus and expectation foisted upon them, and while still so young, too. Kyra hadn't even finished her lessons yet!

Hojo. That fucking-!

A sharp inhale, a jam on the brakes as he avoided that can of worms. Wait until it came up around a few times after on the track. That's right. Now, he wasn't referring to himself or the rest of the trio. Naturally born babies were being required in this case. Basically, human women became living incubators for a fleshy parasite nine months or so, after being impregnated with the seed of a human male. Then, out pops a brat.

In short, the eventual result of fucking.

Everything before that last word just sounded too messy for his liking. More side-effects that he didn't need in his life. He'd take the pleasure, but the pain he was only willing to dish out. And you could forget being any sort of 'father figure', either; as if he had the patience to deal with a snot-nosed half-breed, playing 'house' like a little boy with his head in silly human daydreams. A failed experiment.

Like him, then?

A growl from deep within his throat. Get to the point here! He'd been surprised at learning this fact; he'd known that the girl had been a bit...held back in her youth, mentally and experience-wise, but this was bordering on ridiculous. Especially at this point in her life. For crying out loud, she and her Sister were seventeen! Younger than them slightly, but still! Just what else was she completely blithe towards?

Although, he wouldn't have minded being the one to give her the talk, nonetheless. _Showing_ her, even...once he'd lost his patience with her inevitable and expected naivete, anyway.

Kadaj sighed then. Sister. Dearest, dearest Sister. The second of the pair that had been born after Rufus, though slightly delayed from their life in the higher circle of things. Blame that on faulty nursing ward security, concealed, conniving rebels, and two pretty diabolical plans for the pair of infants.

First, drop one of them in some abandoned town in the middle of wherever the fuck nowhere, a place called 'Silent Hill'. Then put her through all sorts of shit that most kids would never have to endure. Violence and bloodshed, in an unpredictable, unstable setting, home to its own foul, free-roaming beasts. Based on some of the descriptions, they could've easily given some of the lower monsters out here a good fight. If she hadn't wound up with the 'help' she did...well, Kyra may not have been there with them at this point in time. A thought he chose not to dwell on.

Perhaps it should have been a detractor, but for the most part, it had actually seemed to work in the first Princess' favor. Maybe more kids should've been raised via similar methods?

Whatever the case, the one who'd been looking out for her neck-some behemoth named 'Paul' with a penchant for slaughter and weird-ass hugs-did a nice job in grooming a strong heir for the eventual throne. Strong enough to at least keep it together most of the time. If she did ever show weakness, it would've most likely been while she was alone. Suited him just fine. That was a relief, though obviously Kyra wasn't perfect.

She was human, and even while being tolerable, she still had her issues to deal with. Everyone did. And, she could be irritating too. She was but human, after all. And she did have her own opinions on things, which she wasn't shy about voicing. They, as in himself and Kyra, had gotten into a few confrontations back in their childhood. But ever since then, while the girl may not have been able to physically overthrow him, she could still hit decently for a female, handle the pressure when the blows rebounded on her, and sling some choice comebacks his way.

He respected her unwillingness to step down, no matter if she was weaker. She showed no fear towards her situation, and not in a foolish way. She had been taught to survive, after all, on her own merits, in a lifestyle that was far from normal. Then, all that had been changed, swapped for the fresh new existence at Shinra. So far of a turn from where she'd once known. That adaptation ability was commendable, in someone like her.

The other one, however...

 _She'd_ been through the ringer of a system down below, a rare commodity that was too potentially valuable to overthrow Shinra. One had already been sent away, the next one would be a moving target. To make sure she wasn't found, they'd handed her off from group to group, in each new area. Some were actually families, while the others were mainly just acting the part to gain some Gil. What an existence.

And, unlike Kyra...she had never learned to fight back. This was a fact that still lingered with him today. While the girl may have become a little more vocal-and far less aggravating, more on that later, because he knew it was going to come up soon enough-she still had that hesitance, both a self-imposed and unwillingly ordained inner resistance.

So much fear, living in one soul. How it had built up this far was a question that, as of yet, no one had been able to answer. Not himself, and certainly not Yazoo, though he'd certainly interacted with the girl more than the rest of them. He himself, in particular, seeing as he'd been so stubborn when she'd first arrived. That had taken a while to reconcile. But now, it was like the anger had never existed in the first place, on his end.

Most of the time...at others, a new sort of rage would flare, one that he couldn't quell merely by striking someone down.

The girl had never once tried to lash out at him, though now he supposed she would've had a pretty good reason to, what with how things were back then. It had remained the same all these years, she'd never raised a hand to anyone. How a person could have such control was beyond him, until you threw in all that fear. And the pills. Then suddenly, it added up.

She was too fucking terrified to retort, easy to scare and startle. Easy to intimidate. In the past, he viewed her as useless and not worthy of his time. He hadn't had any sort of interest or care to her situation, having been the newly arrived second Shinra Princess. He'd already gotten one Sister, why did he need another?

And why, why was she so... _ **wimpy?**_ She had irritated the piss out of Kadaj the first time they'd met, and he'd nearly bitten her head off for doing it. It hadn't even been intentional on her end, he knew that now. That had been the beginning...of something dirty. Vicious. Enrapturing. Automatic in its reaction, and out of his reach.

"Kira..." At long last, Kadaj allowed the moniker to fall from his lips. So naïve. She was so **_naïve_**. Before, that had been a detractor. That sense of complete ignorance to the world, his world. But now...now...only she could look at beings like them with such pure intention and compassion. He wouldn't believe it of anyone else in this world. Others had kind eyes, this he eventually learned. But hers...

...held possibilities. _Potential_ , when he'd gotten right down to it. Something unknown, bad change with the slight chance of somehow coming to work out in his favor. Back then, he'd hoped it wouldn't involve anything of interacting with that damn girl. It was a slow process, getting to know her, when he'd really just preferred to pin her to the wall with his sword. It would've given her something to truly fear then, the thought of dying at his hands.

At his hands...yes, there had been a point where he had wanted to kill this strange girl. Today, he said otherwise, and on the whole, felt otherwise. But, there would always be that tiny voice, shoved to the farthest reaches of his frantic mind, stoked further by hair-trigger rage and perfectionist tendencies. Also, that proclivity towards violence, as his first response to anything or anyone who got in his way.

Sometimes, he still wondered...what would she look like; how would those soft eyes be staring at him, as he watched the life drain right out of her body? Such a brutal and haunting image, one he couldn't shake off whenever it came calling. And it was intermingled with other scenes as well, pictures on his psyche that sent his pulse skyrocketing. As loathe as it could be at times to admit, if only to himself...this extended to more than just the angrily aggressive physical actions.

A miracle. It was a fucking miracle that he'd found and fallen down this rabbit hole, without giving in to any sort of temptation. A beautiful, flammable gasoline rainbow.

When he'd finally gotten word of everyone having returned home, Kadaj had decided to take one more trip up to Brother's room, just to make sure he hadn't come back. Wonder of wonders though, when he'd gone there, he'd found that Yazoo was indeed inside. And he wasn't alone.

The whipped cream. On his hands. That expression on his face, like a cat caught with its prey, pouting as it was taken away. The look in his eyes. As the explanation had come forth from him, even with Kira's corroboration, Kadaj had known then: it was all suggestive, and intentional, on that flirty asshole's part.

Kira had been sitting on Yazoo's bed, clad in the school uniform she always wore. It seemed to be just a little looser today than usual. Other than that-which may've simply been his eyes playing tricks on him-everything had seemed normal with her; she was drinking something orange, and hadn't really looked all that traumatized. Yazoo must've done a decent job of breaking the news to her.

How he'd managed not to insert his dick into the equation, Kadaj didn't know-and didn't care. At least he hadn't had to go track him down later, and issue some frustrated retribution. Even with his innuendos and sly passes, the intent seemed to go right over the shy girl's head. So the need for extreme conflict was reduced. But not removed. It just meant that he didn't feel like killing Yazoo this time. He'd be generous, for once, and let him live.

Not that he'd tried to kill the jerk before, oh no...alright, maybe a little. Once or twice? Maybe a bit more than that?

Okay, he didn't have much of a leg to stand on here. He decided to quit with that particular line of thinking. He'd just admit straight up that he'd been enjoying the thought of walking Kira back to her room, far too much to bother knocking some sense into his Brother. Even if he was still occasionally watching Kira with those hungry eyes. All those extra hormones, feeding into his actions. Kadaj recognized the look on his face immediately; it was far too familiar for his liking. Too easily recognizable.

Like looking in a mirror.

A shudder through his standing form, as if someone had just walked over his grave. His thoughts shifted sharply. It had been pretty fun, getting to smack Yazoo around a couple of times. Like he really gave a shit if his Brother didn't like it. He'd been putting some serious moves on Kira, including at one point leaning over, brushing his lips ever so slightly over hers.

Kadaj had doled out another strike in retaliation-and to snap his horny Brother to his senses. He had done that. To her. With her. Yazoo had _done_ _ **that**_. _With_ _ **her**_ _._ Even if it wasn't a real kiss, just- _ **ARGH!**_

Finally, the fourth strike. This time, a good portion of the wall gave way, and there was a small aftershock, a tremor through the rest of the plaster. Well, looks like he had to pick out a new spot, didn't he? Leave it to his sibling, infuriating him enough to get another step closer in breaking his flimsy 'damage restriction'.

They may've been related, but there was no clause that said Kadaj had to unconditionally 'love' his family. Not when his relation included someone like Yazoo. Most likely, the male had the same thoughts in his mind, along that line. And a good deal of that loathing, farther down the line...stemmed from _her_ and her arrival. She wasn't the cause, but she was the warm spark that helped to set it ablaze.

Burning all of them who had become entrapped in the rising flames. Licking at their skin, consuming the flesh, the bone...and the soul. So painful. So enraging. So freeing. Such a sensation, the feel of desire and insanity culminating into one full dose of something that shot him up but good. The rage inside only exacerbated the output of the energy, the passion...the thirst for what he chased and craved. Soon, without any of the players realizing it, everything would fall together.

He'd tried to relax some, when the night had finally arrived, and Kadaj could lead Sister dearest back to her chambers. It wasn't a very long trip, and he wouldn't have been able to stay with her inside either, even just to chat a little more. They all had their own obligations to take care of in the morning. He'd just have to wait to find another time to talk.

Waiting, waiting, waiting...always _waiting_. For what?

She hadn't been overly verbal during the walk, though she had been polite in thanking him, and then...bashfully asked how he was doing. How he was feeling, how his day had gone. Not in separate questions, either. Just as one smooth little inquiry. A shy, figurative tap on the shoulder, to simply get his attention out of that genuine interest. But not to pry. She never pried, was never pushy.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he'd grown more accustomed to her and her presence, eventually. She may not have been physically gifted, but...

...Kira had managed to obtain her own qualities, those few special details that made her who she was now. The details that had kept him hanging around, even though he'd tried so hard, attempted, fought, struggled, beat himself-and her-down, just to keep that distance between them. At first, she had been so different, so very...unlike him. Unlike _them_. And _**not**_ in a welcomed way.

When they'd reached her door, with Kira about to turn the handle, Kadaj had taken that moment to make a move. He couldn't do drastic here, no matter if that little devil on his shoulder had been attempting to strangle the angel on the other side, while getting payback, and superiority, over Yazoo. But he wouldn't force her, even as the hunger screamed and rose inside. All he'd been able to do, was pull her into a tight embrace. Kira had frozen for a moment, before returning the contact with a close hug of her own.

For a good few seconds, Kadaj had allowed himself to stand there, with her in his arms, basking in her scent, the feel of her so close and warm, alive, in his grasp. Trying so hard to keep his thoughts under control. They were alone here, they were alone, _her room was right there-!_ The fragrance that had taunted his nostrils and senses was the quickest way to get his pulse going. Although, there were more than a small variety of factors and actions at play here.

Like back in Yazoo's room, where he'd had to take out an earlier incident of aggression by slamming his fist into the wall there as well. Not nearly as hard as now though, since it hadn't left a mark. But it was pretty loud. Kira had been startled.

And then, he'd covered it up with an excuse about a fly, getting a small giggle from the girl and a short conversation. That had been a decent compensation for the flaring hormones and...awakening, from seeing her there, looking as she'd been. Sitting as she had...drinking that orange concoction as she did, with traces of the sweetness around her mouth, before flicking out her tongue in an expert motion to wipe it away.

Expert in that she was unknowingly skilled at it, not that she'd ever used her tongue for anything else. Hell, he didn't even know if she'd been kissed! She was so inexperienced, in so many, many ways...ways that he knew more than one person was willing to teach her.

And they were. He knew that now; she had grown into something unexpected, something he never would've guessed upon that first look-over. But there it was, plain as day. Kira. Those adorable glances and stares. Her honest, unspoiled nature, even with everything she had gone through. She was untouched, still pure through the terror that skulked about inside her on a constant basis.

The medications only muffled it. They couldn't completely banish the pain, the confusion, the horror, the sickness. They could only keep it under control, enough to allow her to function on a daily regiment. She was imperfect, by all standards, a mishap that had managed to make it this far by sheer luck, an eventual rescue and return, plus a cover-up that, though not as big as theirs had been, was still impressive in its own right.

And brought along its own side-effects and consequences in the process. More whispers. More stares. Rumors. Assumptions. Ignorance. She noticed it too, whether or not she spoke on it. That was one thing they would have in common: being highly attuned and alert to the negativity and superiority complex that the rest of the human race seemed to have going on, between themselves and anyone who was deemed unfit to belong in this world. Had they known about her...

...might they have tried to take her away again?

 _Slam._ This time, the strike was about a foot away from the prior hole. Kadaj was starting to pant a bit, but it certainly wasn't from exhaustion. Suddenly, it was getting way too hot in his room. Was it just the anger? An after-effect of the tests? The temperature system at Shinra? Him just generally being unstable? _All_ of these factors, even?

Or maybe, just maybe...it had something to do with the girl who refused to leave his thoughts. Whether or not he-or she-liked it, she was there to stay.

And she wouldn't bother him...if she let him bother her.

That dark grin tugging at his lips, curling it up with all those hidden intentions rising to the surface. They overlapped with the ones already out and about in the open. Everything that had brought him to this point, where murder had become love and suffering was ecstasy. The passion was suffocating, far more of an obsession here than anything else. The way he'd stalked his prey then...and now...

It was time to pull Souba out of its brief hiatus. Screw the restrictions. This next part was going to throw him off something wicked.

 **A/N: And FINALLY, after over a YEAR w/out an update, I present to you...Chapter Two.**

 **I don't want to bore you w/a whole long list of reasons why this took as long as it did to happen. Let's just say...life got hold of me in its mighty jaws, and refused to spit me out until now.**

 **Here, we see our favorite psychopathic second-best, continuing to dwell on the darkest thoughts; the memories from both present and past. They all seem to center on his broken enigma of an 'adopted' Sister, Kira...someone who he seems to be flickering between adoration and utter loathing towards. But why?  
**

 **We've gotten a little taste of things on the surface. Obviously, Kira did not quite meet Kadaj's expected standards upon first meeting-and he made sure to let her know it. So, how did things go and grow from there? Rn, it seems like his preferred preference for 'Sister Dearest' is to have her buried six feet under, and dispatched by his own hand.**

 **Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully, from here on out, updates can progress like usual, i.e once a month. If anyone out there has any feedback towards this story of mine-though after the hiatus, it's a bit bold of me to ask-feel free to submit it. I aim to entertain, but nobody is perfect; if there are any flaws in my work, they need to be pointed out, so I can take care of them accordingly. I take the utmost pride in my work, but I have only one pair of eyes. Even multiple editing sessions can still miss things.**

 **Next time:more details about the first meeting between Kadaj and Kira; one that we've seen play out before, but this time through a new perspective. Along w/the rest of the revelations about the bloodline, and just how far and deep the issues on both sides go...  
**

 **Until then, take care everyone. Thank you all for your support.**


	3. Out

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'FFVII', 'Silent Hill', 'Bleach' or 'Prosthetics'. All rights belong to Square Enix, Konami, Tite Kubo and Slipknot. I only own my OC, and this fanfiction. Thank you.**

Meeting Kyra, at the beginning, had not been flawless. But there was a good start there, a foundation that, at the time he'd been willing to try out. Once discovering that it actually was a nice connection to have, he'd kept it close.

The girl had been seamlessly adopted into their trio, and for a time, all was well. The aspect of 'change' had faded, and life began to settle back into a new sort of normal-as normal as an existence at somewhere like Shinra could be, anyway. It was like things had never been altered at all, as though Kyra had always been there from the start. She would have, but what with those rotten usurpers out and about...it had taken far longer than it should've for her to come home.

Those damn sleazes...causing all this crap just because they'd been upset about the President's second wife, potential half-heirs, impurity among the bloodline-hell, some were in it only to offer their own strike, just because they wanted to see the company fall. They didn't look at the girls as human. They viewed them as slaves, and tools. Ill-gotten gains, brandished in an attempt to obtain more.

But. What was important now, was that it had all settled. He had first viewed Kyra as a threat, not knowing just what sort of spirit he was dealing with here. He couldn't be certain that she wasn't going to mock him too, like others had. What if she was one of those snobbish rich and powerful types, using her status as a weapon against those she deemed unfavorable? How would he, much less all of them, be expected to deal with something like that?

Luckily, while the first meeting had been rocky, there were more to come, in which Kyra was able to gradually prove her worth. She wasn't just a figurehead, she was actively working towards a positive outcome, and a better future for all, as young as she was. Understanding the plans well enough took a little longer, but eventually she'd figured it out. She was brainy where it counted, and would be a fitting second-in-command for Rufus to have once their father had passed on. They could work together, and keep the company afloat. With good heads on their shoulders, they couldn't lose.

And, the rest of them would be watching, waiting behind the curtain...the hidden audience, the silent shadows on the night wind that would not hesitate in cutting down anyone who would dare attempt to wrest away control. This world was theirs, and theirs alone. Their work benefited the greater cause, but like hell Kadaj really gave a shit about sharing any of it. He would've been more than content to revel in the benefits with his family, blood related or otherwise. Let the rest of the humans scramble, and see how much he cared. It would be fun to watch them dance like jittery little wind-up toys.

Another striking grin. The sword in his hands twirled, as Kadaj began walking up and down slowly, across the length of his room. Every so often, his eyes would flicker to the white solidity beside him, but he'd simply chuckle to himself and shoo away whatever pesky thought was trying to invade his mind now.

Yes, things had been so simple. So very simple back then. Messy to others, but easy for him to follow, and understand. The 'side-effects' had faded, and in their wake was a bright and shiny new dimension to his existence. Kadaj had grown to accept it, taking it as a single event of importance, that was not to be replicated.

Famous last words.

It had been right before _**she'd**_ shown up that he'd finally learned about her. Learned that there had actually been two Princesses, separated at birth and now finally being reunited. That was a joyous occasion for Shinra, to at long last have the complete line of heirs. It would've been a momentous time for any family, at least from what he'd taken note of among the human populace. Things like 'reunions' were always so welcomed and invited.

This one...may've been the exception to that rule. Did human groups bear any of the same feelings towards their family units as he did, the same actions? Probably not. Kadaj hadn't been very enthused, but he'd kept up a 'polite' face, at least until she'd finally arrived. He hadn't been expecting there to be more than one Princess in the first place, and whoever she was, she'd better be up to standards. He wouldn't accept anything less. Kyra had set the pace, and he was waiting to see the then unknown girl catch up and match it.

The four of them had been gathered up top, waiting all together this time, to greet the new arrival. It hadn't been until well after the guard and guide had reached them, without any sign of a second person, that they'd realized...

...the Princess in question had been hiding behind the two taller figures, trying to make herself appear even smaller. It was only when the two had finally stepped to the side, that she was forced to come into the open. Back then, the mini goose chase had annoyed him. Why wasn't this one showing her face?

Yes, even as she stood there at last before all of them, her head had still been hanging low, and she'd actively avoided making eye contact with anybody. Add to that the long tangle of stringy, dingy brown locks in front of her face, and he hadn't been able to tell much of anything at first. Why was her hair so unkempt? It fell into her face like a mop, shading everything from his view. She was too twitchy, constantly trembling, and could not stand still. Always finding something or other to fiddle with while she'd remained in the limelight.

Sickly pale. And skinny. Too damn skinny, in fact. Like a twig. She had some height on her, that was a first, but her frame was too waif-like, bony and gawky. What kind of genetics were these? Had they skipped over her? What, didn't she know how to eat? Hadn't her 'families' been feeding her? And if not, couldn't she have learned to find food for herself? She was a Shinra Princess, she was fucking related by blood, _to Kyra!_ One of the only humans he hadn't felt inclined to slice open like he was in a carving contest. Where the hell was the resilience?

Kira. Her name had been Kira. Kira Shinra-the same Kira now, that he couldn't, or wouldn't, stop thinking about.

As soon as the overseers had left them to their own devices, Kyra had been the first out of them to properly welcome the girl into the fold with a tight hug. 'Kira' hadn't been quite as quick to return it though, and that was enough to catch Kadaj's eye. Humans, most of them, were always touchy creatures. They knew how to react with and to all these unique 'emotions'-most of which he didn't give one iota about, but that was another matter on its own. They were clingy, seeking contact and socialization.

In potent doses, such as outside, it was impossible to handle. There was too much stupidity that came along with it. In here, at least there were the few people of Shinra who he could tolerate. Kyra, for one. His Brothers, maybe. And the ones who kept him here, protected him and his siblings from the harsh eye of the world, even as their lives had been built up in front of a greedy audience. They were thrust into the spotlight again and again, without any say. Like Chocobos for show, or a rare prize.

But they'd put up with it, this was one of the exchanges they had to offer in order to have some semblance of an existence. What would everyone think if they'd found out they were nothing more than copies, born and bred like lab rats behind a glass? Oh, there might very well have been a revolt. Even if Shinra had been dabbling in genetics, that _wasn't_ a fact they'd wanted getting out to the masses. Remember, hush-hush, under the table. Two lives, two faces.

The judgment now was bad enough already. He had no desire to exacerbate things further. He would keep in line...and only let the monster out when he was as far away from the watchful glare of anyone and everyone who might stumble upon him. Those who would brand, condemn, objectify. Those who would never understand, or accept him-them-as they were. He would swallow the snake, swallow the venom, even as he just wanted to see the whole of his enemies choke on the vile retribution he was dying to put into motion.

But this one...this new Sister...

Pathetic. That was the first descriptor that had come to mind, seeing Kira as she was, interacting as she had been with everyone else. Yazoo had been the curious one, not vocal but definitely interested in what was going on. Kadaj's eyes had continued to follow the girl, with every little movement or shudder she made. His observations so far, had seemed pretty spot-on. What, was she actually ill?

Perhaps, in her own way, you could say that...

Loz hadn't been too excited, but he'd been polite. Mostly confused though, seeing how spineless and awkward the girl had been acting. Of course, he probably hadn't used those same terms to describe it. The lunkhead was too generous, at least by his standards. At that time, even though Kadaj had learned her name, he'd still chosen to address her by that moniker, 'The Girl' as if it were a slur. What use was a human that couldn't function, or think for herself?

Because that wasn't the end of the meeting yet.

"Hah!" With a sharp jab of Souba's hilt, the double-bladed tip had dove effortlessly into the white wall. The sound of cracking echoed in the room as slowly, he left a thin gash of a line behind. Kadaj's green eyes were sparkling, though the mirth in them was...startling, to say the least.

He was remembering. The first time blood had been spilled in the water. The first time he'd gotten that scent, of fear, and...temptation.

It had only taken a couple of seconds, before Kadaj had trudged up to the brunette in question, looking at her head on. He'd been impulsive, and even today, that hadn't changed. He bore no patience, especially back then, for any scared little girl who didn't know how to suck it up and stand straight. He hadn't been afraid to let her know this fact, either; he'd shouted right in her face, loud enough for all to hear.

"You're too freaking quiet! Speak up already!" In this moment, it was the first time he'd actually gotten a good look at her face...or, in particular her eyes. The straggly curtain of hair had parted just enough to give him a glimpse underneath.

Well, obviously she had feminine features. That didn't matter to Kadaj at that point. The only thing that had caught his eye was the stare that was facing him, wide and wavering in those few moments before the rage had taken over. He could see himself, and her terror, reflected in her slate green irises.

That jump of her shoulders. The sudden skip of her heart-or had it been beating at full force all this time, and he just hadn't been listening? And now, it was a mixture of his hatred and her adrenaline, merging into one gaze that hit him fully. Was she trying to...manipulate him? Guilt him? Did she want him to feel bad?

This thought made him want to break something. How dare she look at him so...?!

Her body was curling up, hunching over, drawing back. Away from him. _Away_ from _him_. As if she could really keep him from reaching her, grasping her. Touching her. If he'd wanted to, she would've been dead ten times over. Even as a youth, he hadn't been afraid of the slaughter. He'd been taking training for his future assigned missions by that point. No matter if violence were considered an extreme reaction to a situation like this, he would never apologize for it.

That smell. The lingering taunt in the air, just a bit too faint for his ears to catch. What was it whispering to him then...? And suddenly, those words. Her words. The jumbled, halting syllables and sounds, spit out like a tangled tape trying to play backwards.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I'm s-sorry!"

Different...she was _different_. She wasn't like them. She was _**different**_. Just like he had been different before, this girl Kira in front of him had been different as well...but in a way that didn't belong among them and their kind.

Was that really her voice? It was too soft, and too glitchy-even when she'd been trying to speak up. At least he'd been able to hear her this time, but still! That was _not_ the answer he'd wanted to hear! Did she think he would accept some half-assed apology, when she couldn't even look him in the fucking face?! Coward! If she wasn't going to use her eyes, he'd have gladly removed them for her!

In the present day, Kadaj had already ripped Souba from where it had stabbed into the wall. He was now happily making a fresh slash up the other side, closest to the window. Oh, these feelings! The familiar jubilation and recollection, how it burned and smoldered like an old wound, a hungry flame. The madness was beginning to coat his vision, as with another sharp yank and a slice, he'd gone and cut through the wall by his windows.

Whoops. His hand had just _slipped_ -!

It was the last glance she spared him though, from the space behind her folded arms, raised in protection and surrender. That had driven the point home deep for him: there was something wrong with this one. She wasn't like them, absolutely nothing like them. She was a mess of problems and contradictions, and all in all, he'd had enough of being Mister Sociable that day. He hadn't taken back his first words, and he wouldn't stop throwing out more, either. Until this weak little rag doll got it through her hard head.

There was no tolerance for such behavior.

"What are you cowering for?! If you're gonna apologize, look me in the eye!" Again, another reaction, one that he hadn't wanted to see. Kira had let out a cry of terror, before running for cover and protection behind Kyra. She hadn't been impressed by his stunt, and gave him what for in the way that only she could. It had been annoying, but he hadn't spit back nearly as much of a retort as usual. He'd still been pissed about the whole situation, that he'd had to waste his time on this imbecile! She'd probably broken into tears by this point!

He had glanced over just so to the side, catching her hunched and shaking figure against the ground. She was clutching at her skull, fingers threaded through hair. A weakling's reaction. Now, where were they? He'd scanned her face quickly, what he'd been able to make out of it at the angle. He'd instantly noticed something, something that would stand out in his mind for what felt like an eternity after that.

She wasn't crying. No waterworks spilled down her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, but other than that, she could've been considered 'stable'. At least if you took out the whole position she was in, and the look on her face.

Horror. Horror and...just the faintest flicker of something that, at the time, he hadn't been able to place.

Once more, Kadaj was sitting on his bed, this time at the foot. He'd already gone and stabbed Souba into the side of the mattress, and was now leaning back, resting on his arms and looking upwards at the ceiling. The night sky was casting shadowy forms, playing tricks with the few beams of light that danced about the higher points of his room.

Following that first exchange, Kadaj wouldn't have anything to do with Kira. He hadn't seen any sign of her for the longest time after that, and he could've cared less. She would've only served to irritate him further, and Gaia help her if she were to be left alone with him.

In some ways, this statement was true, even today.

It was only after a few more days, that Kadaj had learned what was going on, from Kyra, Yazoo and Loz. They hadn't been seeing much of her, either. Why? Because that girl, that _dumb_ girl, hadn't been eating, instead spending all of her time sleeping in her bedroom. Sleeping. In her bedroom. It had made him want to tear out his hair. She was lazy as well as incompetent, and now she was attempting to starve herself? Just what the fuck had been going on inside that screwball head of hers?

Kadaj hadn't been there to see it. He didn't care, it wasn't any of his concern. But the other three had watched, as the doctors and higher ups had filed into Kira's room. She had apparently begun puking non-stop, from having gone without food for so long. The official diagnosis included an inflamed stomach and liver; her body was rejecting everything that entered or resided inside. Of course, it hadn't been anything that a group like Shinra couldn't handle. They had the money, and the resources.

Why they'd had to waste them on someone like her, however, he hadn't been able to understand. Just let her die, it wasn't like the company actually needed two Princesses! The first one was good enough!

This Kira, she'd honestly seemed to be too stupid to live. How could someone not even know how to eat properly?! Isn't that one of the first things you were taught as a child? He knew it had been for him and his Brothers. Obviously, they'd needed to be strong and in good health. Otherwise they wouldn't have been able to accomplish anything they'd set out to do, nevertheless survive out of the tube. That would've defeated their purpose completely.

The male let out a low sigh, lying back upon his bed, arms folded behind his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the still and quiet that had settled here, among the destruction. He'd be paying for it later, but for now, in this moment...it had been _so_ worth it. He would savor this, until the urge of chaos and self-fulfillment came roaring back into the picture. Ordering him to indulge and satisfy it, until they'd spent every last bit of their hatred and passion-fueled energy. Then, and only then, would he allowed to simply be.

For the time being. Sooner or later, it always came back...like a pesky cat or a cockroach.

It had taken a while following the health scare, in which Kira continued to remain in her room, partially restricted because of the fact she was still weak-as always, what was new?-from her brush with internal organ failure. He'd heard a few terms bandied about, every so often, among the passing doctors or the ones who walked the upper levels, in lower rank.

"Eating disorders", "Anorexia". Kadaj had never heard these terms or words before. What the hell, there was actually a cause for this nonsense? How many things could possibly go wrong with this one speck of a girl? Why did she have so many excuses, all hiding her behind a barrier in which she refused to come out and actually take care of shit, live like the rest of them? What, did she think she was 'special'? Maybe she was, but it wasn't in any sort of way she should've been proud of.

 _Was_ she...proud of herself, being so insignificant? So helpless? So passive?

He hadn't bothered to go visiting her this time either, just like he hadn't done so when she'd first moved in. They were only within the first two weeks of her arrival, and already things were going to pot. She was shaking things up, messing them up, screwing them up. She was making things harder, for herself and everyone else.

Sure, he'd poked his head in once or twice, when he'd been certain he could get away with it. The other three were always trying to get some sort of response out of her, though their actions never led to fruition. After a few moments of this, Kadaj would always turn away, out of disgust. Why couldn't she just... _be_ _ **normal**_ _?_

It wasn't like he actually had any semblance of an idea towards normality; his life and existence here on this dirt ball were far from what anyone would consider the textbook definition of 'normal'. But he had a set personality, his own reasoning, and his own survival skills. He knew how to look out for number one, and on occasion, those he deemed worthy enough while in need of his services. Usually, the violent kind.

But this girl, she was only a human. Only a human. He knew humans weren't perfect by any means. Yet this one was beyond a mere anomaly. She was a _disgrace_. A disgrace to her race, and her name. How could Shinra seriously expect someone like her to take over in future, over any sort of position here? They would have to spend who knew how much time just to get her presentable enough to market as the third heir to the Shinra line!

In his eyes, that was too much work. Weaklings who couldn't get along on their own, or contribute properly to the world were better off disposed of. They just dragged everyone down in their wake.

Or made them sick, like her. Was this new 'illness' of hers contagious? What about everything else that was wrong with her already? He'd certainly hoped not. Shinra must've either been desperate for help in the future, or just had that much faith in this girl to somehow, suddenly, become official representation material. Even if it were possible, there was no set outline for how long it would take. And he, at least, hadn't had any patience to spare.

A hand was reaching across now, from behind his head to over the edge of the bed. He felt for the familiar handle of Souba, but once grasping it he made no move to pull it out. Eventually, he simply let it go, content to trail his fingers along the hilt.

So much hate. So much bitterness. So much condescending and superiority. So much jealousy. He still had those qualities, just...it wasn't aimed at her like it had been before. Not usually. But that, he couldn't erase-it was for a very specific reason that his 'heart' had chosen to linger on this thought, and he hadn't gotten the option to refuse. It would come back, without fail. He never knew when it would strike, only that it would be there.

Did he mention he _really_ hated being vulnerable? Much less to something like fucking _emotions_?!

The visits between Kyra, Yazoo, and Kira had continued, though without much progress. From what Kyra had relayed, and what he'd glimpsed, she was still nervous as hell, would barely speak and always too low to catch when she managed something. She almost never looked anyone in the eye, and at times would blank out completely, staring into space as if she'd temporarily vacated her brain. Ha. Perhaps she was trying to give herself a wake-up call.

Sometimes, she didn't return physical contact, or only partially. A little later into her stay she began rejecting it all together, retreating to the far side of her bed, or a corner in the room.

And this was just with Kyra. She wouldn't-or couldn't-address Yazoo or Loz at all. Though if this had bothered them any, they hadn't shown it. Nay, the two males would simply mention a few things here and there about the girl. Yazoo was usually more...amused, when he did so. Nothing really specific came of it. Nothing that Kadaj had paid any attention to, anyway. What did he care what the daft girl did?

He should've cared. Oh, how he should've cared. So much. And not only with any sort of 'heart'.

Just as the hullabaloo over Kira's eating habits, or 'disorder', had seemed to settle, Kadaj wound up catching wind of a new incident that had happened the night before. The next tick to his list, another failing that only served to further cement the image of there being something fundamentally wrong with this second Princess. Another bizarre turn in this sideshow soap opera.

He had certainly heard it; that unholy screeching a floor or so above, like a cornered, injured animal that was fighting to escape, but didn't have the strength or moxie to break free. Mixed with that were the sounds of muffled voices, and shuffling. No...more like struggling? Every so often, there was a soft thud against the wall, though he didn't know what it was.

The noises had been startling, but mostly aggravating. What the hell, he was trying to sleep, just like everyone else! Had something gotten out of the labs? Or was someone sneaking into the complex and trying to start shit at this hour? Heh, good luck with that, buddy. Nice death wish you have there. It was only in the morning, that he had learned the truth from Kyra. It had knocked him for a loop, and he'd been seeing red.

That idiot. That blasted _idiot!_ As it had turned out, the 'problem' they'd had the night before? It had all been caused, by _her_. _**Kira**_. Because this time, it wasn't her eating habits-or lack thereof-that were on display. No, it was another fresh layer of screwball logic and ridiculous extremes that only served to hinder, not help.

She hadn't been sleeping. For a week. For a week straight. A fucking _week_. Kadaj couldn't begin to comprehend it. First she slept too much-now, not at all! There was no reason for her needing to attempt something like that! What the hell could she possibly have been doing in her room all that time? Oh wait, she was pacing the hall outside her room too, apparently. Just great. Why was she trying to fuck herself up further? What was she aiming to accomplish here? Her downfall? The downfall of Shinra? Getting all of them shipped off to have their credentials questioned?!

Or was she truly that incapable, that broken, a shell of what a person was meant to be? Given the fact that she didn't seem the type to agree to die for any sort of cause, he was going to bet on the last option. She didn't have the smarts or the will to truly carry out any sort of rebellion.

Once more, the specialists had been called in. More terms, things that this time, vaguely registered in his head. "Insomnia", he'd heard that word from some of the workers here. But he hadn't quite understood its meaning, and had no interest to, seeing as it was something being discussed among the hired help. It did not concern him. After hearing it applied to Kira however, he'd gone to look it up for himself, and learned that indeed, it did relate to sleep. A sleeping problem, preventing its sufferers from said action. In this case, it was severe. And no one knew what had caused it, just like the eating. A mystery for the ages.

Still, Kadaj was getting mighty tired of hearing all these labels, these excuses. So what if she had issues? Everyone else did, too! And they didn't have the time to take care of her sorry ass! What force could've possibly been preventing her from doing a damn thing right for herself?!

This time, they'd given prescriptions. But the pills...weren't the normal type. They were ones Kadaj had never heard of before, something called "Psychiatric medication". To treat things like "Anxiety", "Depression", possible "BPD", along with the established anorexia and insomnia...and lastly, "Psychosis". That was one word he could figure out, or at least half of. It had something to do with the workings inside one's head. Yet again, he'd gone to look it up. The results were...interesting, to say the least.

'Mental illness' was another way to refer to Kira's condition. For whatever reason, her mind didn't work the same way as others; her thoughts were erratic, leading to things like paranoia, which fed into the anxiety, which in turn contributed to the BPD, whatever the hell that was supposed to stand for-'Braindead Preteen Dumb-ass'? No, apparently it was actually supposed to mean 'Borderline Personality Disorder'. Also, the sleeplessness and loss of hunger. It was all connected. And it finally made sense to him, in that moment.

Kira really _was_ touched in the head. Touched, and an utter reject. An imperfect specimen, host to a whole long line of undesirable traits and issues. Things that no rational person would want to consider passing to the next generation. How did they expect someone like _her_ to carry on the bloodline? Why would they _**want**_ her influence to begin with? Those were definitely some faulty genetics!

Kadaj's green eyes flickered then, before closing once more. He allowed the hand that was caressing Souba's handle with a leather touch to now fall back on the bed beside him. Those memories...oh, how foolish he'd been back then! So reckless with his actions. So violent. So quick to snap at any given moment.

Well, scratch that, he was still the same in that last department. Actually, forget the whole thing; he really was all those things _now_ , just as much as he'd been in his earlier youth. The only thing he wasn't so strongly anymore was _**foolish**_. Completely unaware. He had, at the end, gotten his place, his share, once he'd come to, but even then...the damage had been done:

Someone _**else**_ had spied what he'd seen, when _**he'd**_ looked at her; Kadaj had those same wants and desires, manifested in their own ways.

Like wanting to murder an entire town, just to drive out the pain of emotional slavery, being tied to her like a dog on collar and lead. The hatred at the anguish that came, along with the pleasure...the suffering that she had brought as soon as she'd come down to meet them. That was when. The hook had sunk far into his skin, making itself at home right inside his 'heart'.

And then, the chain. _**Yank!**_ He was forced forwards, feeling as though the organ should've been ripped out of his chest-fuck, it _**hurt!**_ It hurt so bad. It was almost on the level of the frustration and rage he'd felt...at always being second best to his Brother-and in some cases, even Brothers. Pulling so hard, as if they didn't want to just rip out his heart...they wanted his soul.

But it never broke. The connection never broke. The hook was lodged deep where he couldn't reach. The chain attached to it had never severed. It had _never_ severed. It _**couldn't**_ be severed.

 **A/N: Here we are, another Chapter down in this twisted tale of oppression and obsession. A look back at a sequence of events that may be already familiar to you if you've read the companion story, 'Jigsaw Girl'. There, it was told through Yazoo's eyes. If not, then this is your first experience, with a narrator who's beyond less than fond of our main OC.  
**

 **Kadaj strikes me as someone who doesn't have much patience, as well as someone who prizes strength and being able to stand on one's own two feet. So I imagine someone like Kira would REALLY get under his skin. The more he learns about her, the angrier he gets, and the further he tries to distance himself...**

 **...and yet, it seems that instead, they are continuously brought closer together, by circumstances, and perhaps...the many layers that exist under this morose moppet of a Princess? There's still MUCH for our two protagonists to learn about each other, and that will all be revealed in due time.**

 **As always, feedback is welcomed, appreciated and encouraged. If you're enjoying this story, or if you think there's something I could improve on here, please let me know. I strive to produce the best quality of work I can possibly manage, but that doesn't mean I am in any way perfect. There's always room to learn and grow.**

 **Next Chapter: more developments, more questions, more rage, more desire. But for what, exactly? A slip of Kira's tongue opens a whole new set of doors in the bizarre game that she and Kadaj now find themselves unwittingly playing. And Kadaj still isn't a patient man...  
**

 **Until then, take care everybody.**


	4. Fate

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'FFVII', 'Silent Hill', 'Bleach' or 'Prosthetics'. All rights belong to Square Enix, Konami, Tite Kubo and Slipknot. I only own my OC, and this fanfiction. Thank you.**

The misery, the coveting, the plotting and rotten stench of repeated failure. All of it was flashing before his eyes, in wretchedly colored pictures that shuffled quickly through his mind. One after another in short procession. Why? Why were these two forces so insistent on making him just as crazy as she?! Hadn't he already paid his dues? Being a goddamned replica that only got a third of the gene pool's offerings he so rightly deserved, even as the rest of the world kicked him and spit in his eyes - yeah, that was always fucking _hilarious!_

Because he would always be second best, second place, forgotten and pushed aside in favor of the one he'd come from. Never first. Never seen as first of anything. Hell, he was the Leader of the Remnants, yet he was the youngest of the three! How did _that_ make sense? Even lower than second among ranking, though he had been assigned to the front! It didn't matter if he had the title - he didn't command the same respect. They still didn't see him as enough of a threat.

 _ **Yet.**_

Even as the whispers continued. Even as the issues mounted. Even as his hatred hungered. Even as the body count rose. He continued to push on, in search of...some sort of satisfaction; his own slice of Paradise, made for him and him alone, _by_ him and him alone. No one else was allowed to enter - this was his sacred space, his safe haven against the atrocities and contradictions that surrounded him in his daily life.

A bitter smile crept onto his lips. Kadaj felt the raw rush of instinct - to drive out the demons, give them something to do. The only one who had entered...had **not** been welcomed by him. She had wandered his way all of her own accord, but without any realization. And yet, somehow, she'd wound up sticking around...

...and soon enough, would be coming home to him, _**forever**_.

That familiar tug in his chest. That was the _other_ force that had been vying so hard for domination of his thoughts. The one that shot the lethal projectile, injecting him with the addicting disease of fantasies and sensations he wouldn't have dreamed possible, feelings he hadn't known existed outside of the sheep he walked through...yet now was just _craving_ , _**dying**_ to have.

No matter if they tore him apart, dragged his 'heart' around, and him right along with it. Even if the crashes always got worse as the highs got better. In the past, the drive between the two sides had been equal, and sometimes his loathing for lack of recognition would go further. But now...

...it was _**different**_. Another twitch in his forehead.

After the health concerns - all of them - had been addressed and taken care of, Kira was once again stuck on bed rest, until she got stronger. Ha, what an idea. That was a whole lot of stuff to deal with at once, for a human, especially someone like her. No matter if she hadn't had the mental illness, she was still frail and flimsy as fuck. Like he could just break her, so easily, _if he'd wanted to._ But he and his siblings didn't often, if ever, have to deal with the overload of humanity's mostly minor malfunctions.

Here though, the malfunction was anything **but** 'minor'. Now, a final excuse had been thrown to the top of the pile, for Kira's complete lack of ability. Even if it made sense, and seemed valid, he'd still considered it a cop-out. He'd doubted that anyone in Shinra had possessed any sort of 'mental' defects, if the physical side of genetics was anything to go by. For the most part, the reasoning had seemed solid. Kyra had her moments, but on the whole she was a reasonable female, his one and only Sister.

That's the way it was meant to be, in the past. One and only. In his past. Like a past life, almost.

Where could Kira have contracted it from? The only possibility left now was her Mother, but seeing as she'd shared the same one with Kyra, and the latter had turned out like she did, it didn't fit. Wouldn't it have passed on to both of them? Why only one?

A thought had occurred to him then, just as he'd been about to dismiss the idea: what if, somehow...their mother had been the carrier of this mess, this disease of the mind, either knowing or not knowing about it? She must not have realized, because if old man Shinra had been aware, Kadaj highly doubted that they would've wound up having twins.

Then again...there had been rumors of certain interactions with the President's second wife...incidents that had made Kadaj question just whether or not those defects truly hadn't been present way back when. Just what madness had Shinra dropped themselves into this time...? Was there even such a thing as a 'screening process'?!

That woman, unfortunately, was nowhere near enough for him to take out his frustrations of genetic failures on. So her second Daughter would be the one to bear the full brunt of his wrath instead. She was the only one with visible defects here now.

By this point in time, a month or so down the line, the male still hadn't gotten over his irritation with Kira. That fact did not change with the third round of visiting, in which he had been forced - yes, forced, by a pushy little hothead with a hefty shove, even for a girl - to come along, as well as Yazoo and Loz. Though, the latter two hadn't been manhandled into anything. Not that Kadaj was too weak to fight her, just...augh, he had been _cornered!_ How pathetic!

She wouldn't have let him slip out of it, and in the end the irritation wasn't worth it. He wouldn't have been able to retaliate with Yazoo and Loz in the way, too. Trying to kill your Sister for making you go visit the loony a few floors above - the one who you were actually _willing_ to kill, wasn't really considered reasonable in most minds. Still wasn't, as far as he knew.

Willing. Back then, he'd been willing to kill Kira, if given the chance. And he eventually had been, quite a few times after this. Yet, she was still alive.

Why?

With a grudge on his conscience and irritation in his eyes, Kadaj had stalked behind the others, making sure to take his sweet time getting there. Eventually though, the open door had come into view, and he'd been forced to walk through. He hadn't bothered acknowledging Kira as she'd stood to greet him upon arrival. Just like a parrot.

Wait - _greeting_ _**him?**_

It was true. Although her voice hadn't changed in its soft and shaky nature, she'd actually been trying to address him properly. And even if she was clad in another nightgown, she hadn't been lying on the bed, like he'd admitted to himself an expectation of viewing. It would take him a long time to make the connection, but eventually it arrived: if Kira was out cold beyond a night's rest, something was wrong. She wasn't just 'sleeping in'.

However, even with the noticeable, if small tweak to her vocabulary and social skills, he hadn't allowed himself to show any sort of interest or impression. Unless this girl was going to start leaving her room and getting shit done, he wasn't interested. He wasn't going to applaud her, because she'd still sounded like an idiot, if a somewhat rehearsed one. Who had taught her how to do this much, anyway? She hadn't introduced herself upon arrival at Shinra, she couldn't have picked this up on her own!

And so, while everyone else was participating in the conversation, some way or another - yes, even Kira, the twit - Kadaj had stood to the side, against one of the walls. White, just like his territory. The one thing in her room he could stand to touch. It seemed safe enough. He'd watched from afar, taking his own notes on just how everyone interacted with one another. Four players, each with their own unique voice...or attempt at one, in Sister Two's case.

Kyra's had been the loudest; she'd been able to steer things quite well on her own. She was definitely born to be a Leader - the Shinra bloodline was on full display here, even while dealing with situations like these. She'd been engaging everyone, from the occupant of the room, to her two other Brothers without any hesitation or reservation. Also, it was interesting - and at times, quite amusing - to hear what she had to say. She had a decent wit and persona; he could tolerate her presence and opinion.

Yazoo had been putting on a grand performance, acting as if he were so concerned about the flighty girl before them as he attempted to bring her into things as often as possible. Kadaj didn't know if it was because he was truly trying to encourage her...or because he _liked_ seeing her fail. Based on his personal opinion of said Brother and Sister, he would bet that it was the second option.

As for Loz, he'd simply managed to be a sort of 'polite neutral'. He didn't make a whole lot of talk, but every so often would have a word to spare. He had seemed to be warming up to Kira as well, since she didn't look nearly as sick now as she had before. That, and she was talking more. She was playing with them, or would be soon enough. Leave it to the one with the personality of a mutt to be so easily amused.

He'd crossed his arms over his chest, letting out an irritated sigh or huff every so often, though of course no one noticed. Seemed that if he wasn't going to be present in the interactions because of his aversion to Kira, then nobody was going to openly acknowledge him. The anger inside had been building, and it only got worse with every time he'd had to hear that pathetic, wavering voice, lingering in his ears. How many times was Yazoo going to make her say something before he got sick of the sound and reaction?! And _why_ were Kyra and Loz encouraging it?

The only time he'd ever got any attention, was in those moments when Yazoo happened to catch his eye when he'd been shooting particularly heavy glares in Kira's direction. Yazoo's intent was clear: if he were to try anything, he'd probably get his crotch blasted off with a couple of bullets. Like that one movie they'd gotten to see a while back.

Try. He never tried anything, he just did it. Did Yazoo want to try him? Of course, this threat wouldn't deter him for that long. He'd just had to give it time.

Although he'd been royally pissed at the situation, and the occupants - mainly one, or two - who were making things worse, Kadaj had still continued to focus his attention towards Kira. To him, she had been the cause of everything wrong. Life, his existence here, it had been thrown off-balance with this monkey wrench he was expected to call a Sister. It was too much, too much change, all at once.

And it wasn't fair...she was someone most obviously weaker than him, beneath him, even for human standards...yet she had been born into this position of royalty, if you would. Prestige and power, recognition. She didn't even know how to function in such a situation, much less what to do with all her resources...

...which she didn't deserve, in his honest opinion. Or at least, the honest opinion of an adolescent lab rat with anger-management issues. She couldn't even control her own status, but she was expected to help manage a globally known company? And, she had no idea how to handle having access to those sorts of resources now - it was entirely possible that she'd very well wind up causing some problems later on down the line, if her 'illness' got to her again and prompted her into making some really misguided decisions.

Only misguided. Never intentional. Not unless it came to herself. But he wasn't sure, by this point in the future, if everyone else was aware of that little detail, like himself.

So, he'd continued to stew in his silent brew of rejection and loathing, a potent jealousy that colored his vision, tainting it blood red. He was unknowingly waiting for a snap, a friction and reaction. Something that he could use, just to have that reason he'd been asking for, to go off like one of Shinra's finest bombs. He was getting sick and tired of always having to 'play nice' to her.

During the next group meeting with all of them, he'd gotten his wish. And another bizarre twist to this maddening saga that was his second Sister's existence.

It had begun like usual, with the regular chit-chat being started up by Kyra and Yazoo. Loz had joined in every so often, and Kira had been participating a bit more than before, too. It seemed to grow, with every visit.

But it was progression set to a snail's pace. And as such, he continued to emit refusal against acknowledging the reject who this time, had been sitting on the bed, on the edge to the side facing the door. She was turned towards them at least, but she'd lost his minor 'positive' notice, for that returning inability to escape the piece of furniture. She had no reason to be living in it, it should've only been used for a good night's rest. She was abusing its purpose - and herself in the process, as it had turned out. The first opinion had changed; the second fact had not.

Eventually, Kadaj had come to his own conclusion on the matter: a bed was for two things. Sleeping...

...and _**fun**_.

In the present day, Kadaj could feel the frustration, at both himself and the one who was unknowingly the source of it, begin to rise. His chest was tightening, and he had already sat up, eyes flashing as he reached over with a single motion, to free Souba from its place in the mattress. He stood up, gaze darting around to the various spaces and corners of his room, not really taking them in. He knew it all by heart, it was merely a distraction.

A distraction from the other feeling, the one that was just as strong as the pain it had brought along to inflict upon him. The one that kept him going, tantalizing him with the constant prospect of something more. Something better. A something just for him. No-some **one**.

Grinning to himself in the emptiness of his room, Kadaj felt his breath begin to quicken. He thrust Souba in a sharp, forceful forward strike through the air in front of him. _That_ day. _That_ event. That _lecture_ , ugh. And...that piece of information-the first one, in fact. It had begun the gradual realization process, of what was to come. For him.

 **Both** of them. He wouldn't think otherwise.

It had been an innocent, innocuous comment from Kyra. Something that had involved Shinra. At least, she probably hadn't been intending for it to blow up as big as it had. It had caught his attention, because who the hell knew why, by this point - perhaps he'd thought it was wrong, he'd heard something else on the matter, etc. He couldn't bring back the small details, only remembering the response. The reaction that had been triggered when he'd decided to march right over and call Kyra out on it. If she was mistaken, wasn't it on him, as an older Brother, to correct her?

Yes - the only ones he was older than were this pair of complete opposites. Two human girls, whose single ranking above them was in social status, nothing else. Was that something to be proud of...or ashamed by? At the time, he hadn't yet been sure on his answer; one Sister, he was willing to admit some adoration for, while the other...he seemed to have nothing to spare. _Seemed to_ , anyway.

As he'd gotten in Kyra's face, cutting off her train of thought in mid-sentence and effectively flustering her, it had happened. He'd heard it, loud and clear, stutters and all...addressing him. _Addressing._ _Him._ Kira was **talking to him** , personally. Not out of politeness or teachings, either. The thought had come to her without any hesitation, and she'd allowed the words to fly forth...

"Umm, please...p-please let-let-let Kyra-chan finish speaking, Kadaj-kun?"

...and then, the slip. That moment. Those two terms, those names. The instance where a piece of the barrier had come crumbling down. When Kira had unintentionally exposed a part of herself she would've never gotten around to mentioning otherwise. It would've been hidden from him, and his watchful eyes. Was that a good thing? Or bad? He'd had no answer then. It was all just pure aggression and instinct.

A solid thud of a heart. Those two monikers. He'd never heard them before. 'Chan'. 'Kun'. Where had _**they**_ come from? What, was she trying to start something here?! Ha, that whole sweet appearance was just that, a facade! And as soon as he'd processed her response, her fate was sealed.

Kira had covered her mouth tightly, looking for all the world like she'd uttered the worst curse in existence. That's when Kadaj had snapped. Forget restraint or 'being nice'. He didn't give a shit about any of it.

 _ **No one**_ got away with insulting him.

In an instant, he'd had the girl cornered where she'd sat, with both arms extended to either side. Holding her in place. Blocking her. He'd gripped at the bed so hard, and if he hadn't been wearing gloves he was sure that his knuckles would've been milk-white. The utter loathing had been burning behind his eyes, as he'd forced Kira to look at him - for once - simply by the power of his stare. He'd meant business, and he wasn't going to let her escape. Not then...and certainly not now.

Her eyes had been wide with that familiar fear, though no tears just yet. If she'd started crying, he probably would've lost it even more so; yanked at her hair, pulling hard with a few thorough shakes. Maybe sent a few fists flying into her face, for good measure. He wasn't going to let her express her weaknesses any further. Or her pointed jabs.

"How...DARE you!" Yes, Kadaj had been furious. He'd grabbed her arm in an iron grip, forcing her forwards and onto her feet. She'd cried out, and even stumbled a little. But he hadn't cared.

Just _who_ did this girl think she was, throwing around some sort of human slur like it was nothing? Where had she learned it from? It must've certainly been common, if she'd had to restrain herself from saying it this long. But it was ingrained, hardwired into her and her behaviors. Still was, but by now he wasn't viewing it with the same disgust.

Back then though, his rage had been on full display, and he hadn't given any thought to consequences. He'd allowed the pent-up energy, venom, livid attention, to all wash over the girl and her tiny seeming form beside and before him. Was she as tall as him, actually?

His tirade hadn't slowed down. "It's bad enough that you're so damn weak! But now, you have the nerve to interrupt me - and call me by your vile names! I won't stand for it!" By this point, he had already been dragging her out the door, and into the hallway. He wasn't going to do it in a confined space. No, he wanted everyone to be able to witness this. He was going to show them all just how flawed this feminine creature was. If they refused to acknowledge it on their own, then he would just have to shove it in their faces, until they could ignore it no longer. Register that this whole situation was one big calculation and judgment error.

The other three occupants had been scurrying out after them, no doubt attempting to find a way to quell his temper - or just stop him altogether. Kyra had been yelling, calling him a 'hothead'. Kadaj hadn't cared about any of that, either. In that moment, all he'd wanted was to vent. And Kira was the only target he would accept.

As they'd arrived on the scene, she'd begun her halting resistance effort. Oh, how she'd done her best to apologize for her 'mistake'. "I-I-I'm sorry-I didn't-it wasn't-it was an accident! I wasn't-wasn't t-trying to-trying to-I'm not making fun of you! Please forgive me!" She wasn't groveling, but her pleading hadn't been entirely nice to listen to, either. Even if she was speaking more than usual, in some sort of attempt to defend herself. More progress, he'd supposed. Where it was all coming from, he hadn't known. Not then.

And that look in her eyes...it was almost enough to make him want to twist her arm, right up against her back. Hold her in place, so close to him. He'd be able to feed off of that fear, bask in it as he'd mockingly turn her pleas against her. "Oh, so you're sorry? Well then, _how_ sorry are you?" He could imagine leaning in close to her ear, feeling the rapid beats of her heart and pulse, as he'd let out a low, sultry whisper. "Why don't you prove it to me... _ **Kira?**_ "

Another swing through the air. This time, it hadn't been quite as clean - he'd stumbled slightly on the slice forwards. Something else was awake, deep down inside him...and lower, lower; that part of him he acknowledged but hadn't had any inclination to act on, aside from the occasional 'personal' indulgence. Not back then.

Was it different now? Ne, _**Kadaj-kun?**_

He hadn't said anything else after her fumbling, stilted 'apology'. He wasn't about to let her off the hook; he'd only been pausing over his next reply, response. But _she'd_ given it to him instead, without missing a beat. More slip-ups, so many slip-ups for one little girl.

"P-Please, don't hurt me...d-don't hurt me, Kadaj-kun! Yeek!" In that instance, his mind was made up. It wasn't an accident. She needed to be taught a lesson. He was _not_ a man to be crossed. Like hell he was really going to refer to himself as a boy _here_. It sounded degrading, considering where he had been then, even as an adolescent.

Kira may've looked repentant and terrified, but that only served to drive him on. In that instant, he'd seemed to tower over her, shoving his intent and anger in her face and down her throat. Choking her, just like the way he had been, all throughout his life. First Sephiroth and his Brothers, now her. He wouldn't sit back and take it anymore! Kadaj had been ready to strike, readying his free hand-

-when Yazoo had finally stepped in, quick as lightning. If Kadaj had been holding Kira's arm hard enough to leave a bruise, then it was safe to say that his elder sibling was pulling the same trick on him. It had been frustrating, attempting to break free while blocking him from seeing that the contact was having an effect. His Brother could be ridiculously strong at times, no matter if he was only a third of their Eldest's capabilities, like himself. It was the biggest pain in the ass, because he'd always be a smart mouth while doing it. They were usually matched pretty evenly, but this time...

...Kadaj wasn't sure if that was still going to be the case. Not with the look Yazoo had been giving him. For just that brief moment, the thought had flickered in Kadaj's mind: could Yazoo actually kill him if he'd tried? And, if he did...

"HAH!" With a sharp, low stab, the male had caught the edge of his blanket with the tips of his sword. Now he was yanking up from above the floor, making something of a messy rip among the fabric. Shaking it off and returning the blade to his side, Kadaj was forced to finish that thought, though he could still remember the disbelieving and vitriolic reaction that had coursed through his motions, expressions and words.

If he was going to kill him...why would it be in the name of this girl, of all people?! Like fuck he was going to die for someone like her! Yazoo could do it himself, if he was so damn inclined!

"Let go of me! She needs to learn!" Kadaj was gritting his teeth, recalling the tension in the air as he'd attempted to shake his sibling's calm, but extreme refusal to back down. Of course, no luck there. Yazoo hadn't missed a beat, regarding his younger Brother with a bone-chilling stare. Kadaj had been preparing for a battle, forgetting about the figure between them, still in his tight grasp.

Holding her...he had been _holding_ her...that was the first time he'd _**touched**_ her...

Yazoo's eyes had been boring into his like a laser. "Learn what?" His voice hid nothing; he was dead serious here, he would raise his Weapon against him if he'd lashed out any further towards Kira. At least, so long as he were present. "Learn that you're a pathetic excuse for an older Brother?" Kadaj had let out a growl then, even as the sense of unease had begun to build in his stomach. Fear. Why was there fear here? What was he scared of? He feared nothing!

But she...was afraid of virtually _**everything**_.

"What was that?" Kira was no longer looking at him. She had been looking away for a while now. Her weird, muddy green eyes were trained on the floor, head turned to the side. And she was trembling, too.

Again, that flash of fury. Now she'd been trying to tune him out? Ignore him? _Him?!_ "Oi, answer me! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" With that, he'd given her arm - and the rest of her body - a violent shake. She had stumbled to keep her balance, but had not cried out. That was fine though, he'd gotten what he'd wanted. She was looking at him, like she was supposed to.

Like it was **meant** to be.

His words continued to come out, hot and harsh against her ears without any sort of hesitation. "'Kadaj-kun. Kadaj-kun!' What the hell does that mean, huh? You trying to say I'm beneath you?!" He'd mimicked her words, hoping that his intent was coming through loud and clear. He didn't care if Yazoo had been looking at him like he'd wanted to turn him into target practice, he wouldn't allow anyone to get in his way. And it wasn't like the other two were coming to their aid as it was. Kyra appeared startled and confused, while Loz seemed to be looking away uncomfortably. Feh. He wouldn't have held back if they'd decided to intervene, this he'd known fully.

Yazoo had shifted then, and just as Kadaj had been about to respond with a swift retort, he'd felt it: the stare. The new energy. Someone else was here; he could hear the pulse of another body's heart, present from a distance. At the same time, footsteps. Just a couple brisk ones, before they stopped. It appeared that his Brothers had also taken note of the new 'guest', as now all three of them were looking over. Kyra, noticing this, had turned around as well, and even Kira had been giving a timid glance of acknowledgment.

 **A/N: Wooow...when was the last time I even updated this? Like...four months ago? Damn, it feels like forever.  
**

 **So, now we're seeing some familiar events unfolding here [at least, if you've read 'Jigsaw Girl']. This time, the encounter is being viewed through a far more hostile pair of eyes. Poor Kira. Kadaj is NOT being shy in his dislike of her; had he gotten his way, she might not have survived to see the end of the prior story. So, just what exactly happened, to cause Kadaj to change his opinion enough & allow her to live...?**

 **Well, you'll have to wait & see. For now though...it's just angst. LOTS of angst, LOTS of confusion, & LOTS of rage.**

 **Apologies for the severe delay in updating [if anyone cares - I've kinda grown used to the fact that stories like these don't really have much of an interest/following]. Things have been...rather rough on my end, offline. Here's hoping though, that I can get this story finished soon enough. We're almost halfway through; both this tale & 'JG' are ten Chapters, & roughly the same length, content-wise. If only I could post more consistently...whatever happened to my monthly updating schedule?**

 **As always, feedback is welcomed, encouraged, & appreciated. Even if it's virtually nonexistent. For what it's worth, I had fun writing this & its companion tale. They were good experiments/exercises in writing, & I'd like to think I learned something or two from undertaking them. And if there's even ONE person out there who enjoys this...well, I did my job. **

**Next time: this is where the two tales begin to differ. Where one storyline ends, another begins. The personal trials & tribulations between a psychotic perfectionist, & an empathetic enigma. The 'special' moments shared between them & them alone. What endeared Kira to her manic Brother...& what Kadaj revealed to captivate her so.**

 **Until then, take care, everybody.  
**


	5. Can't

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'FFVII', 'Silent Hill', 'Bleach' or 'Prosthetics'. All rights belong to Square Enix, Konami, Tite Kubo and Slipknot. I only own my OC, and this fanfiction. Thank you.**

The sharp black suit. The coolly appraising eyes. The dark hair that fell behind his shoulders, down past the blades, smooth and neatly held back in place. His words were mildly curious, but mostly amused. Kadaj knew this figure, with some reservation; he'd seen him quite a few times, all over the building. One of those who worked among the Turks, maybe as a Leader as well.

Tseng. His name was Tseng. Kadaj hadn't bothered to really learn much more about him than that. He wasn't interested in what the clean-up crews were involved in. His hands would soon be dirty enough as it was, and he didn't have the patience to deal with their problems. Even as an adolescent. He knew that his Brothers, although not necessarily sharing the exact same opinion, had at least seemed agreed upon the fact that it was a waste of time to concern themselves with such characters. So he'd been more annoyed than anything at seeing this new face, intruding in their business. He'd almost been tempted to tell him off. Almost.

Kyra had been the first to address him by name, breaking the silence that had descended over the situation. "Ah, Tseng! What are you doing here?" Always bright and welcoming, as expected. Kyra was indeed well-mannered, even in moments like these.

The male had nodded in her direction, answering her question without missing a beat. "Well, I work here, as you know." Huh, he seemed to have gotten a bit of enjoyment from his light teasing. Seeing the look on Kyra's face could be pretty funny though sometimes, so Kadaj hadn't said anything on it. He hadn't gone and insulted her at least, like the moron he continued to clutch tightly.

"I had some business on this side, and I was just heading back to the offices." Tseng's reply had continued on, as he'd now turned his gaze in Kadaj's direction. The male remembered how he'd felt the prickle along the lower back of his neck, at the energy radiating from this sort of authority figure. What he'd intended to do here had been anyone's guess. What, was he going to try and fight them, to make them let go? Did he think they'd been attempting to tear the second Princess apart?

Maybe he should've...and saved himself some of the ache that had come around to bite him later. At least he would've been grieving more than suffering.

And...no one else would've _ever_ been able to interfere with him again. With _**them**_.

More even-toned words. "Kadaj. Yazoo. Loz. Kyra." Tseng had addressed all three of the Remnants, interestingly enough, as well as their Sister. His stare had not yet shifted, and Kadaj still hadn't been so certain that there wasn't going to be a fight. The older male continued on. "It seems that none of you...are familiar with the Wutainese dialect?"

At the time, Kadaj had been completely baffled as to what the hell this man could've possibly been babbling about. 'Wutainese dialect'? He'd only vaguely remembered any sort of familiarity with the name; it had been briefly mentioned in his studies at the lab, mostly via a run-through on a map. He'd learned more from later exposure to the Wutai War, seeing as the great and terrible Sephiroth had been involved. Big surprise there.

He hadn't paid too much attention in the past, for his own personal reasons. Unless it came up on a mission, it was of no use to him. It wasn't until he'd gotten older that he'd actually had the opportunity to see the country in question. Still hadn't left much of an impression on him. Battlefields were battlefields, blood was blood. It was just another place to make more graves.

Kyra had been the first to broach any further discussion on the topic. "Ehh? Wutaian...dialect? Like the language?" She had been correct in her assumption, as Tseng gave her a nod of recognition, before looking down. Away from the rest of them, and towards the middle. The figure right in between Kadaj and Yazoo, still clutched tightly like prey...or a prize.

Maybe both?

Kira had been so very anxious - it was obvious to anyone who could hear her pulse. She couldn't handle all the focus on her, and for a second Kadaj had to wonder, how someone who attracted so much attention to herself could possibly dislike it. She wouldn't be doing these things if she did, right? But, if that was the case...Kira certainly did have a very fractured set of priorities and wants. Needs. Desires. Even he could see that, cracked as he was.

No. He wasn't cracked. _She_ was. He wouldn't let her sickness touch him. Only _**he**_ could reach out to _**her**_. _Not_ the other way around.

That was when Tseng had started speaking again. This time though, it was with syllables and sounds that, as far as he could tell, no one else in their group had heard before. Wait, hold on - one person seemed to have understood something; her head had jolted up, almost in questioning surprise and recognition. This had caught him off-guard. Kira...did she know what he was saying?

She still hadn't uttered a word however, and once more, Tseng repeated the characters. This time, after a few more moments of silence, a voice came forth. Tiny and wavering, broken and choppy, but recognizable enough: it was Kira, and she was responding to Tseng, terrified as she'd been. In a language none of them had encountered yet in their lives.

Kadaj had been completely baffled, but had managed to keep his disbelief in check. Instead, he'd trained a wary eye on things, as the older male nodded, addressing the whole group once more. In terms everyone could understand.

"She knows Wutainese, or at least one of the common tongues. Not much, though - she lived there a good few years, but wasn't taught anything specific. Obviously, she wasn't born there. She knows the bare basics from listening and repetition, along with a few others. Sometimes, the smaller characters slip out from force of habit and exposure." Everyone's reactions seemed to be fixated between surprised interest, and quiet contemplation. How had Kira, with her communication skills as they were, able to pick up something unfamiliar like Wutainese? Was her brain actually functional?

Only one person had not been entirely thrilled with this revelation, mostly because it brought up a whole new batch of questions. And he was getting mighty tired of them.

Once more, Kadaj had returned to sitting at the foot of his bed. This time, Souba was at his left, near the edge of the mattress. His hands were clutching at his head, as he bit back the urge to scream, scream to his heart's content, just to erase some of the weight trapped inside him. All the old emotions were flooding back in his mind, full-force.

It was too much, he didn't need this! Out of his business! How the hell could she possibly know Wutainese?!

He didn't care if she'd been living there, at whatever point in her life! She was too screwed up to be able to remember something like a second language! That's what it had sounded like to him, the first time he'd heard her diagnosis. Like she was condemned for the rest of her existence. How was this even happening?!

Unless... The thought had come to his mind before he could stop it, and he could still recall the sensation of it burning in his skull, dominating his thoughts how long after. Something he'd never considered before.

Could she be lying about her illness?

" _ **No!**_ " Tugging at his locks in frustration, Kadaj forced the hatred back, knowing full well now in his 'heart of hearts' that she had been true, honest, about everything. She was an imperfect book, open for all to see...if they were willing to take the time to get through everything on the outside, everything that bound her body and hid her content.

She hadn't been lying. She _wouldn't_ lie. She _**couldn't!**_ Not to him! It was simply something he'd had to learn, to come to his own understanding on: mental illness came in many forms and flavors. The effects varied, as did the damage. So did the skill and comprehension level.

Back then though, Kadaj had been so certain that that was not the case; that somehow, this skinny witch was pulling a fast one on everybody, just because...what? Why? What sort of twisted pleasure could one derive from acting so helpless and living on such restrictions? Did she even have her own mind to speak of, or would she always need someone to hold her hand?! If so, it wouldn't be him...

...not unless she wanted him to hold it, _**forever**_.

The past irritation was still crackling inside of him. That lecture. Even today, it rang in Kadaj's ears. Yet another reminder of how Kira had managed to slip around him...and how he'd made a complete jackass of himself in the process.

"'Kun' is an honorific. It's usually used to refer to young men, though in work situations it can also signify that someone is under you in rank. But considering what's happening here, I'm going to guess you meant 'male', right?" Tseng was addressing Kira once more with this last bit, and she'd nodded quite rapidly. If she'd been doing so any harder, her head may've very well gone tumbling off her neck and shoulders. Ha, that'd have been the sight to see. Maybe decapitation was the way to go here? It had been the only thought on his mind then, even as Kadaj registered the man's words.

She...had been calling him a guy? What the hell was an 'honorific'? Why was it needed? Why the fuck was she using it anyway, she wasn't in Wutai anymore!

The Turk had looked his way then, as all those thoughts had been circling through his head. "Honorifics are used in the Wutainese culture to denote rank, or identify status, even as terms of endearment. They can also change, depending on what specific phrases you're using to describe someone; there can be many forms of the same word. But it's certainly not an insult." More explanations? Why was he only focusing on him?!

Oh, wait - he had been the one doing most of the shouting. Well then, fine! He'd take the stupid lecture! But he wouldn't like it! Nobody could make him!

Nowadays, while Kadaj still felt that way about the matter, he had admitted over time that it had been good information to have on hand. He'd learned that the hard way though, after fighting with himself for so damn long. Trial and error, experience. He had nearly lost that chance completely, had almost let it slip through his fingers. He'd almost let it all slip away...

By now, everyone had been taking in the new lesson with their own levels of fascination, though it had been quite apparent to Kadaj then that none of them had been thinking on the same wavelength as he. Not a one of them had suspected the second Princess of any sort of wrongdoing. So gullible. So unaware. Only he, he knew the truth. And he'd find a way to expose it all, soon enough. Whatever if, in this instance, he may've been mistaken-

Tseng had been heading down the hall, and Kadaj was ready to sigh in relief at the silence. But before he'd been able to enjoy it, a last remark, from the male strolling casually yet steady down the path before them. The words that would effectively haunt him for the rest of his days, following that. Even now he remembered them, and the first spark he'd gotten in his chest upon their hearing - no matter if just a moment ago he'd been ready to kill.

"She probably used it out of respect and formality. That's all. She must like you."

" _She must like you..."_ Those last four, in particular, stood out the most, though the entire statement had shaken him to his core. Kadaj hadn't been able to comprehend it at the time - he'd been effectively shutting out and driving off the girl, yet she was using those terms on him because she _liked_ him? What, did she secretly enjoy it when he shouted at her?! He'd certainly seen the fear in her eyes, so that was a no-go.

What was it, then? Was she actively waiting for him to hurt her physically instead? Or maybe...she even welcomed the pain? Perhaps that was another thing she'd been hiding to herself?

"Heh-!" Kadaj was clutching at Souba with one hand, the other still in his hair. But his grip on both was shaky, as was his breathing. That thought. That damn thought. That had been the next landmine. And then, just like a domino effect, everything else had come tumbling down alongside the rest of the damage. That was the first time he got a taste of the high. The glimpse at something he hadn't yet come to realize - but it was beyond tempting in its wake. It screamed to him everything he ever wanted, and he was willing to fight for it, to see that end result. To get that elusive prize. Because no one would ever dare to deny him.

Not even her.

It was from then on, that things had changed, between him and his target. Oh, sorry - **_Sister_.** He hadn't been sure what to make of her following that incident in the hall, other than she was an astonishingly good liar and actress. How could she hide her intelligence so well, degrade herself so far? Didn't she have any self-respect, or pride? It was like she didn't care that she was digging her own grave! Was she really so eager to die?!

Well...not exactly.

The visits had gone on, though without much more interaction from Kadaj. Sometimes, he would miss sessions, too. It was all he could do, to keep from howling at the ones gathered that they were being hoodwinked by that parasite of a girl. A walking infection of dramatics and absolute idiocy. Fake, a sham, the whole setup.

But those stares...he couldn't get over them. That was the one thing. The one thing that stuck around, along with the words that continued to echo in his head. _"She must like you..."_ When she looked into his eyes...what did she see? He knew what he saw, all the emotions on her face, but the depths of those eyes...were almost scary. Even when he'd hated the expressions upon her features, he'd always been able to make her look up at him. He couldn't stand her staring at the ground.

Her gaze didn't belong there. It should've been trained upward, towards a better life for herself. Or towards a shared future of emotional and physical bondage. Whichever worked for her. Preferably both. Not that he'd cared about her personal well-being at the time - he'd just been tired and frustrated with the mentally deficient crap. Yeah, that's what it was.

Nevertheless, even as he hadn't been a regular visitor, he'd taken to pacing the hallway outside the door when it was closed, doing his best to listen in. On the days it was open, he would simply stand, leaning against the wall where no one could see him - at least until either the group left the room, or someone came down his way. He'd been so insistent on not having anyone know of his presence. He couldn't let them see this weakness and confusion that had rooted itself in his brain.

What did he care what that liar did? It wasn't like she'd wanted to see him anyway, right? He'd scared her half to death that last time with the language, and she hadn't addressed him again since then on the few times he had come around with the others, aside from the quiet greeting. She had looked over in his direction, but no words would ever be issued - and she would look away soon enough. Look away from him.

No, he wanted those eyes. _**Needed**_ them. Needed them to turn around and regard him once more...as if, in that moment, he was her whole world.

That's what it was. Right then, when she'd been caught in her fear...all of her attention had been focused on him, and him alone. His presence. The horror he had instilled in her. The pressure he'd exerted over her form. The way he'd been able to bend her, just like so...and yet, she did not break. She was more resilient than he'd thought! She still hadn't cried for him.

In his room, Kadaj's gaze was darting around once more, as he'd tried to hold back the urge to stab Souba into the wall again. A manic grin was on his lips.

She would eventually, though. Give it time.

That hadn't been the end of the 'incidents' between them, either. No, their 'relationship' was a long and messy one, with far more to it than just these acts. The best was yet to come! From where he sat, Kadaj threw his arms into the air, lifting sword above head. A slow, uneven chuckle was escaping his lips.

When he'd _finally_ gotten his time alone with her. When he'd _finally_ admitted to himself what he'd seen, staring at her how long before. That hunger which had carefully, inch by inch, begun to manifest itself, until by the time everything had fallen into place, it was a full-grown, aching obsession. And it refused to be removed. Not without death involved. He'd gotten himself fucked high and dry before he'd realized what had happened...

...and still, he craved that sweet rush. The euphoria that shot through him, every time he got that glimpse of what he'd always wanted, deep down inside: His own 'happy' ending. Again, the vicious smile on his face.

The next one had happened shortly before Kira had finally started school, joining Kyra at last. This time, it had been the one group visit in which Kadaj had had far more free reign. Why? Well, one certain member of said group had been away at a belated appointment - seeing as he'd skipped out on his last one, anyway. Three guesses as to who it was, and the first two didn't count.

That's right. This time, wonder of wonders: Yazoo hadn't been there. Only Kyra and Loz had been waiting. Kadaj had been at least a little cheered up when he'd heard the news. His older Brother had been getting insufferable recently, and it wasn't helped at all by that girl and her presence.

Kira. Kira, Kira, _**Kira**_.

Even today, Kadaj still hadn't caught any hell from Yazoo for either this incident, or the one that had taken place after it. He knew the first one was simply a matter of Kyra swearing Loz to secrecy, in order to prevent another calamity. In the other instance...no one else had been around.

And _she_ certainly wasn't going to say anything. _She_ wouldn't tell. Good little girls weren't tattletales.

The visit had been boring, mundane and dull to his ears. Kadaj had been more twitchy than usual though, seeing as he'd taken his shots earlier, and really hadn't wanted to be dragged away from the training rooms. But Kyra wasn't having any of it.

Well, it wasn't really her fault that there weren't many physical symptoms of the tests to notice. His temper could easily be explained away, seeing as he was already angry most of the time to begin with. Despite his protests, he'd wound up passing through the doorway to the now rather familiar room. Which he didn't like admitting was so, either.

It had been progressing like normal, except for the fact that, instead of leaning against the wall, Kadaj had been clutching his head while resting the front of it against said barrier. Hell, going back to his room would've been better than this - he was really _not_ in the mood to deal with bullshit today! His breathing had started growing ragged, and it wasn't until later that he'd realized the lull in conversation.

The silence had startled him, but he hadn't felt like looking up; he didn't want to see them, having run out of things to say, while he felt aggressive and sick. Aggressively sick? Was that even a thing?

Then, a soft, slow series of tapping, a faint vibration through the floor. Footsteps. And a voice, Kyra's. She'd been addressing that girl, that ridiculous girl...what was she up to now?

"Kira, what are you doing...?" Her words had trailed off in a questioning tone, but there was no response to her inquiry. Part of Kadaj wanted to just turn around, and tell all of them to knock it off. The other had refused to care about what was happening in the room, trying to shut himself out of it completely in order to avoid a reaction. How pathetic he must've looked, standing like that-!

Then, another voice. His Brother Loz, though not usually the most vocal, was also talking to her. He sounded a bit concerned. "Uh, Kira, I don't think you should-"

Suddenly, Kadaj had felt it. A sensation that was unfamiliar, at least in whoever was attempting it. From behind, the lightest touch: thin arms wrapping around his middle. That frail, feminine figure, resting gently against his back. A strange scent was wafting through the air around him, something he couldn't place, but wasn't necessarily trying to drive off. This was not the first time he'd encountered this unusual aroma - and it would not be the last.

He could feel the steady, quick beats of a heart against his spine. Even then, he'd known who it was instantly. The familiar mixture of bewilderment began to bubble forth. It couldn't have been anyone else. She was holding him. Kira was _holding_ him.

 _ **She. Was holding. Him.**_ As if he were breakable, like she were doing her best not to hurt him. For a moment, peace. Perfect peace.

And then...the crack. The realization.

She was touching him. Kira was _**touching**_ him. Her, the girl he'd despised, the girl who stopped and stared, the girl who lied, the girl who was filled with too many issues to keep track of, and who he had barely been able to stand in his personal space. Not unless _he'd_ brought her there **first**.

His moves had been swift, and merciless. In an instant, Kadaj had spun around and pushed Kira back, slamming her into the floor and holding her there. Her pulse had jolted violently - jeez, how was this girl still alive, what with all the stress her heart seemed to take? She'd let out a cry, as her head and spine thudded against the marble tile. That would definitely leave a few bruises in its wake, as well as a decently-sized lump on her skull. Her long nightgown skirt was spread across her spindly legs, a flowing floral pattern.

So weak. She was so weak. If he'd bothered to see beyond that though, he would've known...known the real truth. The one that was waiting to set him free...into the depths of this beautiful nightmare.

Madness, sweet sweet madness. In a form he hadn't been prepared for, against. He'd given into it completely by the present day, but back in his youth, he'd been stuck halfway in, halfway out. He hadn't yet acknowledged that it was actually happening, much less that he of all beings would be swayed by it! Yazoo, whatever, apparently he wasn't as strong as him in that department of resistance.

Or maybe Yazoo had been working his own little plan as well, just as intricate and vile as anything Kadaj could come up with. Why hadn't he realized this at the time?! He'd been so blinded by that frustration and overwhelming need for answers that he hadn't given any thought to his older Brother. And Kadaj certainly hadn't been expecting Yazoo to actually have a serious interest in his prey, until it was right in his face, a glaring shade of green. The green that all four of them shared.

Kyra and Loz were already rushing over, the former yelling at him to, quite plainly, knock it the fuck off. The latter was close to that, though without quite as much cursing involved. Kadaj had ignored both of their orders, still looking down at the girl beneath him with a new fury. _Why?_ Why did she keep defying him? Why wouldn't she just roll over and _**die?!**_ How could she have thought that this was remotely okay?!

"You...you don't _ever_ touch me. _**Ever**_. I don't want your... _filth_ , anywhere near me." Even as Kadaj had attempted his coldest stare, he still hadn't been able to take his eyes away from hers. For once, he could see them clearly. The gaze reflected was something to behold. That same fear, yes, but once again, no tears...

...and this time, something else. Something he wouldn't have considered as a possible emotion, for her to have regarding him and his actions. No matter the pain she must've been feeling from the force, and at being held down. No matter the terror. No matter that her heart was beating a mile a minute. He'd been able to recognize it then, but now, it held far greater significance to him. It was a sign, the start. The beginning of the end.

Compassion.

His siblings had eventually managed to get him to let Kira up from where he'd held her, after a good amount of struggle that involved much pulling and prying. In return, Kadaj had also received an extra punch, to his shoulder and skull, from each side. It had hurt some, mainly in the case of his lone Brother, but he hadn't shown it. Loz let out a huff, going over to help Kira back on her feet. Kyra had rounded on her second Brother then. Sore as her fist must've been against armor, she'd regarded Kadaj with fresh anger and frustration.

"She was _worried_ about you! We all saw you standing there like you were going to puke! She thought that a hug might've helped you feel better, since we all gave her hugs when she wasn't feeling so hot." A pause. "She wouldn't stop looking at you, so she...decided to give it another chance, and try. It didn't work here, but the thought's still there." The brunette had stopped for a couple of seconds then, to catch her breath before finishing her rant.

"That's a big step for her, especially after all the crap you've put her through with your attitude! She doesn't reach out like that often, and when she does, this is how you repay her?" Her stare was hard to meet, even for Kadaj. He had surprised himself with his violence; how easy it was to lift a hand against her, against Kira! In one instant, he'd had her right where he'd wanted her. She hadn't been able to do a damn thing about it.

But she hadn't been fully fueled by fear in her response this time. That other emotion had been stronger, making itself known as the male had done his best to glare over her in his grasp. That look that sent a shiver up and down his body, a shudder he couldn't control. Such urges he had, when watching her, so pliable in his grip!

And still not breaking. Never breaking.

"If you really didn't want to be touched, the least you could've done was say something, instead of going nuts and practically flipping my Sister onto the floor like a pancake." Kyra had shook her head then, sighing as she'd gone to go help Kira back into bed, taking her from Loz. Said Brother had given him a look after doing so that had read _Really? Really? Did you_ _ **really**_ _just do that? Come on._

The hurt girl in question hadn't said a single thing in response to Kadaj's strikes against her. She never did, and never would.

Kyra had also exchanged a few heated whispers with Loz as she'd done her task. Obviously, that things needed to be kept quiet here, if they didn't want a double murder on their hands. Yazoo...would've been absolutely **_livid_** if he'd found out that Kadaj had gone and pulled a stunt like that against Kira. Bullets versus blades, it sounded like a massacre just by that tagline alone! It was something they had to take to the ends of the Planet. Her one dubbed 'sane' Brother had agreed, and thus the secret was buried.

But Kira really would have to rest now, seeing as that hadn't been a gentle set of actions Kadaj had performed, and the floors here _weren't_ soft. She was lucky he hadn't snapped anything in her from the force, or given her a concussion. He'd certainly managed to knock the wind out of her, and scare her senseless, heh. For the most part. That string bean could certainly take a lot of damage though, couldn't she?

Oh, in more ways than one...

After finishing her task, Kyra had strode out with Loz, dragging Kadaj along by the arm. He'd only allowed her to handle him as such until they'd walked through the door, shutting it behind them. That was when he'd shaken off her touch, and stomped away down the hall. _It_ had happened right as he'd been pulled out, casting one last look back towards the girl he had now raised a hand against, twice. He'd expected to see her bundled up in bed, hidden and attempting to sleep.

Well, he'd been half-right in his assumptions. She had been tucked deep into the blankets, with only her head and shoulders visible over the top, against the pillows. Normal enough. What had gotten to him though, was the fact...

...that she'd been staring at him the entire time, watching as he and the rest of the group made their exit. He'd been the only one to pick up that last gaze, trained entirely on him with a new fearful concern. What, was she afraid he'd come back? Even as he'd tried to dismiss the thought, forcing it down with every step he'd taken to further the distance between him and his siblings, it wouldn't go away.

How it had felt, when she'd touched him. How it had felt, to see the way she'd been looking at him. The rapid pitter-patter of her heart. The words Kyra had told him, about her intentions, intentions he wouldn't have expected from her. He hadn't known whether to applaud her for bravery, or just laugh at her for the sentimentality. He certainly wasn't going to dwell on those feelings, though. No, thank you.

Another set of famous last words. He seemed good at coming up with those.

 **A/N: So, there is the end of this fifth installment to this sordid little tale. We're halfway through the fic now. How's it holding up for all of you [whoever's reading at this point...like, two people? LOL. XD ]?  
**

 **Here's where things start changing a bit from the 'Jigsaw Girl' storyline; obviously, I couldn't have both Yazoo & Kadaj experiencing the exact same events w/Kira; their connections to her had to be personal & meaningful, for each of them. So, this is one of the first instances that belongs to them & them alone. Clearly, Kadaj is still not having any of Kira's...whatever it is, though gradually, he's starting to notice the first few cracks in his unshakeable resolution & logic. Kira is starting to become more than just a target, an outlet for hatred. She's piquing his interest, whether he wishes to admit it or not.**

 **As always, feedback is welcomed, encouraged & appreciated. Above joking aside, as long as even one person is enjoying this story, I'm happy. I just want to make sure everything's up to par, whatever the standards may be. I had fun writing these two stories; they offered me some unique challenges, being OC-centric, featuring a new fandom, pairings [if only one-sided, for the most part], & even crossing over slightly w/other series. It was a real balancing act, but ultimately, I'm glad I undertook the endeavor.**

 **Next Chapter: More questions, more mysteries, & more sanity fraying & unraveling at the seams. From sibling rivalry to the sounds of music - & a new interaction, that brings far more than just aggression to the table this time around. Until then, take care everybody. Happy Holidays.  
**


	6. Concentrate

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'FFVII', 'Silent Hill', 'Bleach' or 'Prosthetics'. All rights belong to Square Enix, Konami, Tite Kubo and Slipknot. I only own my OC, and this fanfiction. Thank you.**

"Rgh..." The deeper he wound himself into his memories, the more he himself got wound up in return, just like a toy with a twist jammed into its back, dictating every move to set him off. But Kadaj couldn't stop now. It felt somewhat relieving, to acknowledge where all this madness was stemming from, even if it was aggravating in the process. Even if it made him feel like finding a few grunts on the lower level of the building, and taking out some of those old triggers on them.

He'd get in trouble, no doubt about that once the bodies were found - and they would be, in pieces. It wouldn't take Shinra long to put it all together, they had the means to get whatever info out of the remains, no matter the state. But Kadaj had no patience for cadaver disposal. He didn't give a shit what happened to his enemies or target practice once he'd gotten his objective: a nice display of blood work or broken machinery. Let someone else clean up the mess. He had better things to do.

Now, he had Souba pointed down, spinning it slowly on its tip against the marble floor. Every so often, a faint scratching sound, as the end slipped slightly, and Kadaj had to straighten it once more. Lather, rinse, repeat. He wasn't paying much attention to his actions right then; he was already throwing himself into the next memory on the list. The familiar surge of prickling heat and rage, desire and longing.

And possession.

The next incident had happened a little while after Kira had finally started going to the academy. The girl had still been having trouble before then - she'd apparently gone on a nighttime run through the upper levels of Shinra the night before starting classes, out of - what else - nerves and anxiety. Surprise, surprise.

Though it had been slightly interesting to hear, if only for the fact that it was the first time she'd actually left that blasted room of hers, and of her own choosing. Far as he'd been aware, she hadn't even known the layout of Shinra, so how she would take a trip around on her own was anybody's guess. Which was also part of what helped to make the news so memorable.

It was when they'd done a check on Kira's room and the bathroom, that they'd found she hadn't been in either place. And seeing as she hadn't yet left her room, or learned how to do so, as stated before...yeah, it had been a cause for concern. However, Shinra managed to keep it under wraps, until the next day. They obviously hadn't woken up any of the higher-ups to deal with tracking down a lost kid in the complex at that hour, never mind if she was a Princess.

Instead, they'd sent the lower level grunts on the hunt. None of them had been able to locate her, though. Well, that was to be expected. What hadn't been expected, was who _had_ wound up finding her, in the quiet commotion.

Yazoo.

Kadaj had nearly spit out his breakfast at hearing this, out of shock and disbelief. _**Yazoo?**_ Yazoo, that ice-cold, manipulative pretty-boy bastard?! How the hell - and _why_ \- would someone like _him_ get involved in such an issue? What could he have possibly hoped to gain here?

He'd never cared deeply for anyone or anything in his life; the only one he'd truly given any sort of positive thought to was Kyra, and even then, Kadaj hadn't been so certain that his Brother would've been nearly as eager to jump into a search for her in the late hours...not unless she really _was_ missing after a full sweep. That would get his attention.

Was it possible...could it have been true? That maybe, just maybe...his Brother _had_ actually cared for this human girl?

Why her? _**Why her?!**_ Of all the people he could've chosen to give any sort of a damn about, it had to be her? What, did he feel like she needed to be protected? Or was he just bored, and humoring her? That made more sense, except for the fact that Yazoo's reactions towards the girl had extended far beyond his mere acting skills. You couldn't fake those kinds of emotions, and Kadaj had read the killing intent in his Brother's eyes, that day in the hall.

How? How could Yazoo honestly care for another, much less this insignificant twit? And, if he did...what the hell was so special about her to catch his attention? She had no positive attributes to her at all, from what he'd seen so far. Not genetically, nor personality-wise, or even in physical appearance. She was a defect in full bloom.

The only time he'd ever gotten any sort of enjoyment with her...was when he'd been right in her face, so very close, inspiring the fear that had colored her features. Watching as her vision, her thoughts, her focus, her everything, had been swallowed whole...by him and his presence. Nothing else.

A connection that he would never allow anyone to break.

It was then, that Kadaj had made up his mind: he would get to the bottom of this, and figure out just what it was that had ensnared his sibling so, what she'd used in order to get everyone on her side. It had to extend further than just performances and lies. Even if Kyra and Loz could potentially be tricked, he knew Yazoo too well. He wouldn't have bothered sticking around if she'd been fibbing. He was an expert at reading people, far more than anyone else.

But wait...if Yazoo was so certain of her innocence...

...then where did that leave Kadaj and his theories?

Leaning forwards on the sword, the male took a few deep breaths. The front end of Souba was now scraping against the marble, from the weight being pushed on it. He knew now, knew it loud and clear, that it hadn't been any sort of coercion or plotting on Kira's part. She had been genuine. Always had been, always would be. But he had been so _stubborn_ - _!_

If Kira hadn't been lying, then what was the reason that everyone, especially Yazoo, had been so taken with her for? It was a nagging question - no, a demand, that continued ringing through his mind, at every instance it could. He didn't even have to see the girl in order for it to be triggered, that just made it worse in its intensity.

But the thought itself would come and go of its own free will. And the more it crossed Kadaj's radar...the quicker it got at returning to him, even when he'd tried, time and time again, to finally drive it out. It never worked; the gnawing need to know, that thirst for an answer, it wouldn't leave him be. Either he'd go mad attempting to suppress it...or he had to give in, and figure it out on his own.

Kira. Just who was she, anyway? Her life, her status, her abilities...how had things come together to produce such a creature as she? It was vexing, a mystery wrapped in a riddle wrapped in an enigma. How could one mere human child be so detailed, even as she was so broken? How could something broken have any sort of draw and attraction? How many pieces had she been shattered into, and was he willing to collect them all for himself?

Maybe...before someone else had gotten the same idea as he?

It had stared from there. Kadaj hadn't yet been able to approach her; he still bore reservations and some hostility towards the girl, so he didn't yet trust himself not to go off on her again. Really, she was just chock full of triggers, things that could and would so easily push his buttons. Was it a matter of her mistakes? Or, was it a flaw on his end - allowing himself to get so worked up?

No, it was an issue of respect. Kadaj could not respect someone like Kira, even as he'd grudgingly admitted to himself that, by this point, he had wanted to know more about her. It was only to shut up the stupid voices in his head. Nothing more, nothing less.

He'd taken to following her, whenever and wherever he could. Obviously, he couldn't - and for the most part, wouldn't - go to her academy. So it only extended as far as the Shinra complex. The girl had gradually been venturing further out on her own, away from her room. Mostly to wander around the upper floors, in silent, curious observation. What she could've possibly been thinking of was beyond him.

He'd also seen, and heard her, talking to herself in hushed tones. She'd walk down the halls so slowly, almost seeming to sway in place. Like the slightest breeze would blow her over. Her hand would drift across the wall, fingertips leaving invisible trails even with the faint sound of scratching. Sometimes, he would even hear her start humming to herself softly, though of course he hadn't recognized any of the tunes. They'd seemed to loop.

Another question: how did she know anything about music? First the social interaction, then the Wutaian dialogue. Then the nighttime escapade, and lessons - though he hadn't really complained much about that last one, at least she wasn't lying around in her room anymore. She needed to get out. It was irritating to know that he could always, always find her in there.

Although...it could also be reassuring - nowadays, anyway. To know that he could go to her domain at nearly any time of day, and so long as it wasn't learning time, locate her, doing something or other. In the period she'd been there, Kira's few interests had begun making themselves visible. Her room was no longer quite so barren. Drawings taped to the walls, a few books on a small shelf, some new clothes in the closet, and a couple of plush figures upon her bed.

He hadn't taken note of any specifics, all he'd seen was that these things were there. Not what they looked like or were about. It hadn't concerned him then. Now, he was scrambling to keep track of every last detail; anything and everything he could use to his full advantage. Whatever it took to get her to see him, look at him, him and only him...

...and _never_ look away.

Souba lay at Kadaj's side once more, upon the bed. He was starting to pant. The impulses were steadily getting worse. He didn't just want to keep tearing apart his room, though - not because of the trouble he'd get into, but because if he kept it up while in these heavy thoughts, he wouldn't _have_ a room to trash. There'd be nothing left.

The 'Stalking Phase', as he'd so aptly dubbed it, went on for a few weeks after the start of Kira's adventures at school, along with Kyra. He'd known about what the latter had to deal with at times, and assumed it must've been the same for the former as well. He wouldn't allow himself to wonder further about what sorts of things she'd experienced on her end. It was none of his business. And it wouldn't enter his thoughts until later, after he'd finally realized...just how deeply he'd gotten involved.

She'd brought it out of him. _**She'd**_ brought it out of him. Her. **_Only_** her.

It had been another week or so, before it had happened: the next event that had helped to cement those feelings, those wants and needs that had become fully manifested in his depraved 'heart' and soul. An incident that he would never forget - and he was certain she wouldn't forget it, either. Not after what had come of it.

The weekend had just been starting, a 'Glorious Sunday' - or at least, that's how he'd heard it described. Considering where they lived, that was a strange statement to catch. The city wasn't exactly the most 'natural' place out there, he'd been to other areas that were far more lush, and apt for the comment. As usual, he hadn't had anything to do.

Loz and Yazoo had been sparring in one of the training rooms, while Kyra had been sleeping in after a busy week. Hey, she was entitled to the rest. The academy didn't sound like much fun, or very easy. At least, not when you had to deal with idiots like the ones that got brought up every so often. Which left only one option:

Find Kira, and watch from the darkness, like always. Glide behind her in silence like a living shadow. Never allow her to escape his gaze, as he attempted to memorize all that he could about her. Every detail, every scrap of evidence, every reaction - it was all going to serve him well in the long run. He hated not knowing. He hated unanswered questions, especially ones that continued to pile up, one on top of the other. And the change was driving him up the wall.

So many unexplained alterations, so different from his routine that he had grown used to. Different, like her. And yet, was it possible...could it be...that those differences really _weren't_ as bad as they'd seemed? Maybe, just maybe...they had more in common than he'd first thought.

Difference. Familiarity. Which was the better option?

Or...did they both have their own merits, equally? Could they learn to coexist together, these two concepts, so opposing and contrasting to one another? Was he really willing to go so far, only for a stranger? Of course, the reason why she was a stranger was simply because of the fact that he hadn't bothered interacting with her, only in violent bursts. And observing. But never reaching without malicious intent. Would that ever change?

Yes. It would. Oh, the power of side-effects!

In no time at all, Kadaj had reached her bedroom. Standing outside the closed door, he'd taken a few moments, to steady his breathing before listening in to the other side. What, why was he getting the jitters now? He'd done this how many times before already, but here his nerves decided to say something? What the fuck was wrong with his body? It was all in his head!

Then, the sound had reached his ears. Faint, but gently drifting through the barrier in front of him. It had caught his attention instantly, and he'd quickly pressed his ear against the door, desperately trying to hear more with his heightened senses before he'd had a chance to realize just what he was doing. He hadn't cared, though. Not in that instance. His eyes were widening, as he managed to identify the sounds at last.

Music. It was music. There had been music coming from Kira's room. But not just any music, oh no. She was singing. Not humming, like she usually did. Kira had been full-on _singing_. The sound had both enraptured and confounded him.

Language was one thing. Fractured Wutainese was another. And then, knowing vague tunes. Those three things had been presented to him, one after the other, and they had been startling enough, on their own levels. But now this, on top of it - Kira, stunted Kira, actually being able to _**sing**_ something?

And in aforementioned Wutainese, too?!

The drive in Kadaj's frantic heart had been too much to ignore. Not this time. He was alone, and so was she, he could corner her here, and no one would be the wiser. He'd get his answers, no matter what it took. Without hesitation, he'd barged into Kira's room, effectively startling her in mid-song and causing her to let out a squeak of surprise. The sound had been mildly amusing.

She'd been sitting on her bed, like always, but at least this time she was in plain clothes. Not that damn nightgown. And she wasn't bundled up under the covers, either. Another plus. As the door shut behind him, he'd started to hear the sound of light pounding - heartbeats, then shuffling, and a soft tap against the floor. Kadaj had already known what it was before he'd turned to look at her again.

The girl had climbed off the bed, and was now standing beside it, facing him. That hesitant pose, with one hand clutching at her other arm, as though wounded. The garments she wore were loose on her frame, bunching around her grip, though that was to be expected; even with an improved eating regiment, Kira was still stick-thin. Perhaps that was another trait of her 'genetics'.

Her hair still fell in her face, thick bangs casting that faint shadow over her eyes. This time, her locks had an actual sheen to them, instead of the ratty strands he'd noticed before. Like on her first arrival at Shinra. But they were still long and hard to tame.

And those eyes. Those wide, imploring eyes. Even as he'd attacked her twice by this point, terrifying her to a state in which she really shouldn't have been so welcoming to him as he'd barged into her room. She still continued to look at him, as if there were an actual chance of them having a real conversation, like siblings instead of enemies. She was so innocent, so hopeful, even with all the negativity she'd seemed to exude.

Another bitter grin crossed Kadaj's lips, and he began chuckling lowly to himself once more. Laughing to himself while alone in his room. Ah, the insanity was getting worse!

Insanity. In-sa-ni-ty.

Unfortunately, Kira was not about to get her wish. Not then and there. In a few swift strides, he'd been standing in front of her, like before. This time, he wasn't trying to grab or pin her. But, give it a little time. He'd be getting his mad 'love' soon enough.

Mad...love...

His eyes had been boring holes in her, as he'd forced her to keep his gaze. She'd tried to lower her stare out of instinct, but Kadaj wouldn't have any of it. Grabbing Kira's chin in a rough grasp, he'd tilted her head back, without any sort of wonder to her comfort. Of course, he hadn't been nearly as harsh as he could've with the contact. Now he'd had her full attention; those shimmering off-color peepers of hers trained on him, hanging on his every word, every action. Waiting to see just what he'd had in store for her this time.

"You were singing." His tone had been accusing, and she had flinched at the sound. Still, Kira had managed to keep up eye contact, offering a shaky nod in response. She wasn't going to lie, and although his voice had scared her, she hadn't yet had any reason to truly fear what was happening here. The one time when he hadn't been yelling at her, or trying to drag her away, or even assaulting her. Like he'd mentioned before, that came later. _**If**_ he couldn't get the replies he wanted.

Kadaj had continued on, his eyes narrowing into slits. "In Wutainese." He was glaring now, and Kira had started trembling. She'd taken a small step backwards, to which he had responded by stepping forwards once more, into her personal space. Just like before. She would fall against that bed at this rate - if he were to release his hold on her. Again, the quickly paced nods of agreement. At least she wasn't trying to deny anything. He'd have probably attempted to cut off her tongue, or something similar, if she really wasn't going to put it to good use.

Of course, by now, he'd already come to realize that Kira could use her words and tongue well enough to stay afloat...and that tongue had _other_ uses in turn, uses that would some day be acted upon. But not yet. Not at that moment, in his static, jumbled, disturbed past. And hers.

He'd been thankful for no refusals on her part; the girl wasn't looking to speed up her death further than it needed to be - but really, who knew when that was to begin with? And that wasn't enough for him. The new questions that continued to sprout, with every proceeding encounter or exposure he'd had to this strange female. It was ridiculous, the ratio difference between his demanding, and her telling. He deserved some sort of acknowledgment and, for the first time since she'd arrived there, they were truly... _alone_.

 _ **Alone**_. Together. In her room. Where no one would happen upon them - not until he'd gotten what he'd wanted. He needed those answers...whether or not she was willing to share.

Now, where to begin? Turning her face in his grasp, hand still gripping her chin firmly to prevent her head from lowering, Kadaj had begun to survey her with his usual distaste in place. He hadn't liked the way she looked before, it wouldn't change now. The only thing he had really focused on was her eyes...

In his room, Kadaj felt his heart skip hard at the recollection. He was dragging the end of Souba against the floor as he paced slowly, trying to keep the problematic feelings at bay. He hadn't come to a suitable resolution on this one.

Kira's left cheek had caught in the light just so, the perfect angle. That was when he could see them, for once. See them plain as day.

Scars. Thin, light lines, but scars nonetheless. Like someone had taken a razor to her face, but got lucky when the cuts healed over so cleanly. Clean enough to avoid notice upon first glance, anyway. But how could he have missed them on his last few close encounters with her? Had he really not yet been paying enough attention?

Where could they have come from? Hey, she lived in Wutai at one point - and even before the war, it hadn't been entirely stable. There had been violence to go around. Though it didn't quite fit...projectiles would've left one hell of a big aftermath. These were so narrow and fine, he could only accept that they had been created by some sort of blade. How would a girl go about getting sliced in the face with a blade, multiple times? And how the fuck was she not blind?!

"That song." Anything to get him out of his thoughts. Anything to drive back that gnawing fury, at yet another piece of her that was different, and unexplained. Besides, it was what had originally brought him inside in the first place; he still wanted resolution. "Where did you learn that song?"

His eyes had flashed then, the look in them shifting to one of slight mania. "Why were you singing it? How...how did someone like you...learn such a thing?" The familiar rage was coming back, especially as Kira was taking forever to formulate her reply. Kadaj had allowed his inner demons to stretch their wings then, if only for a little while.

"Hey. Answer me." By now, he'd let go of her chin, and had been grasping her shoulders tightly. Giving her a hard series of shakes that elicited a dizzy, warbling cry, as well as a few flutters of her heart and pulse, the male had continued on in his ranting. "You picked it up in Wutai, whatever. But you...how the hell d' _you_ know all this stuff, anyways? You shouldn't know these things..." Kira was his audience, and his only audience - the only one he wanted to see this. It was a performance just for her.

Said girl had not yet tried to push him back, or cry for help. She hadn't even started shedding tears, though she was truly on her own for this one. Kadaj wasn't allowing her to evade him now. Not when fate had offered him the perfect opportunity to solve his problems - and the solution was standing right in front of him, trembling like a leaf on a tree in a windstorm.

"You shouldn't know these things. You shouldn't. It doesn't make any sense...how does someone like you even exist? How are you functioning?" He had so many questions, burning deep inside, but his emotions and motivations were coming through in chaotic waves of general gibberish. No, it was beyond just that. The girl...she had done so much more. _To_ him.

 _ **For**_ him.

The soft, quick inhale of breath, and another little skip to her heart, as Kira had finally begun her reply. "I-I-I-it was - it's from - I, I learned it at-at - when - " But her nerves were getting in the way, and this time, Kadaj had decided that fuck it, he didn't feel like playing nice anymore. And he was just itching to get her under him again, so helpless and vulnerable. Completely at the mercy of him, and everything he chose to do. _To_ her.

 _ **For**_ her.

"Ah-!" A squeaky yelp of pain, as with a rough throw downwards, Kira went flying to the ground from Kadaj's grip. She'd landed in a pile, trying to pick herself up from the sudden jolt. He'd been able to toss her like a ragdoll. Brother was 'playing rough', and if he kept it up, her stitches might've very well come off. If it had been anyone else but her, he would've thought this to be the case, presently anyway. In the past, his reasoning may've been reversed.

That wasn't the end of his assault, however. In an instant, a second hit caught Kira by surprise, knocking her backwards. Without warning, she'd been pinned to the floor beside the bed, head pounding from another slam and heart rate fluctuating like crazy. She'd been noticeably shook up by all the unexpected motions and forces to her frame.

Kadaj had been mightily pleased about all of this. In another instant, his gloved hands had found their way to Kira's neck, before she'd had a chance to scream. Pressing down tightly, Kadaj had watched the reaction in the girl's face, as he cut off her oxygen with just one move. She couldn't do a thing, and she was beneath him, like it _**should've**_ been from the beginning. He waited to see her writhe, see her attempts at begging and pleading with her eyes, to make him let go by somehow, stirring the 'kindness' locked away in his 'heart'.

Too bad he had neither to spare.

Her heartbeat had continued to quicken, as did her pulse. Kira had started to twitch, pallor paling with every second that ticked by. Soon enough, she'd have to give in. But still, she hadn't tried to make him remove his hands, and it was as he got a good look at her face there, that he'd realized...

...she was smiling.

Not crying. Not panicked. Not angrily trying to fight back. Even as her body must've been strained inside from the loss of air. It was small, and it was sad, lips slightly parted in a faint gasp, but it was still there. That smile.

And the look in her eyes, even as they'd begun to flicker in response to the disturbance to her lungs. That same emotion, as always. Like she could see...right into him, whether he liked it or not. It wasn't a violent invasion, not on her end...just on the end of the force she had unknowingly brought with her. That fatal charm that had ensnared not one, but two faces, each with their own hidden agendas, purposes and logic.

Of course, that had pretty much gone out the window once said 'fatal charm' had come into effect. It was something that neither one could've been ready for, simply because A.) they hadn't thought it existed, at first, and B.) even if it did exist, that was for everyone else, not them. It didn't extend their way. They had urges, but no way of ever getting into any sort of a real relationship. Not with their history and lives at Shinra, and certainly not anyone out and about in the general public.

Here it was, staring him in the face: compassion and...relief? In that instant, Kadaj had let go, allowing Kira to resume her breathing with choking coughs and gasps. The color was flooding back into her features, and she was attempting, in her state, to try and rise up from the floor.

That? That wasn't going to happen. Not if Kadaj had anything to say about it.

 **A/N: Here it is, after a slight delay. The sixth installment to this messy affair of confusing feelings, chance encounters, hidden pasts & really bad coping skills. Hopefully, this was enjoyable to read [even if the readership for this story is rather...lacking? ^^; ].**

 **This is another one of the 'special' moments between Kadaj & Kira; incidents that didn't take place in Yazoo's tale. Here, we see Kadaj's overwhelming need for answers, & continuing frustration at actually giving a shit, mixed in w/Kira's combined hesitance yet acceptance. And this time, there's no one around to stop Brother Dearest from getting what he wants...**

 **...even if he's using quite the unorthodox - & unethical - means to accomplish it with. Poor Kira. At least he didn't smash her skull completely...though constantly getting smacked around can't be good for you either, physical or otherwise. B/c it's already painfully apparent that there's more going on beneath the surface, beyond simply 'mental illness'. What triggered the conditions so deeply & jarringly, to the point of interfering w/daily function?**

 **At the same time, it's obvious that Kira isn't entirely damaged beyond repair; she can operate, & even bears her own unique abilities, sporadic though they may be. Hopefully, it's coming across as believable, rather than a poor attempt at making her seem grandiose, or more important than she actually is, for having these sorts of 'quirks' or interests.**

 **As always, feedback is welcomed, encouraged, & appreciated. I'm not likely to get it this far down the line [four Chapters left], but...y'know. Doesn't hurt to ask.**

 **Next time: Kadaj's brutality meets an almost unbearably empathetic audience. New insight into the inner workings of Sister Dearest - perhaps she's worth something after all? More so than Kadaj would've expected - or liked to admit.**

 **Take care, everyone.**


End file.
